The Shaman Fight Continues
by Hoshi wo Tsuki
Summary: AU. A pair of twins show up just as the Shaman Fight start up again. Just as suddenly, so does Hao, taking away the older of the two. Will these sisters stay together like yin and yang, or be torn apart? REWRITING
1. Chapter 1The Oracle Bell's message

Yay! Another fan fic! of mine!

Disclaimer: I don't own the story "Shaman King" or any related titles. Nor am I in cahoots with the manga and anime, their creators, or the companies in any way. I'm merely a fan. Though I do own a couple characters in this story, so I DO claim them. All characters I don't own go to their respected owner, Takei Hiroyuki-sensei.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be wandering around Tokyo, sis? Shouldn't we get back to mom in America."

"Don't joke with me! If we go back there, then we'll only get beaten to death by her!"

"But we still have our spirits you know! They can protect us!"

Two twin girls walked, looking for available hotels. The one in white wanted to go back to America where they were most familiar. While the one in black, was determined to stay in Japan.

"Look Diana." The one in black started. "We can't rely on our spirits forever. Even if we were given them when we were just a minute old."

"Alright Elen." Said Diana

OCC: Just so you know, I like to spell the name with only 1 "L". Just to let'cha guys know.

The two girls had been traveling around Japan, honeing their skills as best they could. At birth, they both retained a memory of a man giving them each a Sacred Spirit. The Spirit of Water to Elen, and the Spirit of Air to Diana. They participated in the Shaman fight wich took place 1 year ago, but was interupted by the guy named Hao. Thus, making their own dreams seem impossible. As they walked around, they found an inn sign, and followed it to the house of Asakura.

"Should we stay here, sis?" Diana asked.

"We don't really have a choice now do we. I've heard of the Asakura's. They might be able to help." Elen said stepping towards the door. When they were a few inches from the door, they heard a girl screaming.

"HEY MANTA!!! GO GET ME MY TEA!!!!!!" Diana was scared, but Elen was unfazed.

"Excuse me?! Can we come in?" They were answered by a boy in lazily dressed clothes, with orange headphones on his head.

"Aw, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Elen, and the one behind me is my twin sister Diana. We don't have a place to stay tonight, and we were wondering if we might stay with you, Asakura-san." Diana blushed at the sight of the boy

"You can't!" The girl who yelled said. "We're not rich, so we-"

"We can pay 10,000 yen a day." Elen interupted.

"Come in." She said. Elen came in, but Diana stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming?" The boy asked. Diana looked nervous and unsure. Elen saw this, and grabbed Diana's wrist lovingly.

"Don't worry about this Diana. This won't be like living with mom." Yoh was thoroughly confused by now. They came in, with thier shoes off of course, and went to the living room where everyone else was. Elen payed 10,000 yen up-front to Anna, who was watching TV, then introduced themselves. Anna, Yoh, Manta, and even Ren who was there introduced them. Amidamaru, Bason, Ponchi, Konchi and Mosuke were introduced afterwards. As the girls put down thier backpacks, Manta aheard a chime, and saw the familliar item.

"Hey. You didn't happen to participate in the shaman fight, did you?" He asked. All heads turned towards the twins, except Anna, who didn't move but listen.

"Yeah. Unfortunately we couldn't go into the second round because the fight was so rudely inturupted by one of the favorites of the fight." Diana said.

"Spirit of Fire, killed his opponents, ridiculousely long hair....." Elen pondered. "What did they say his name was?" Ren finally decided to speak up.

"Hao. Yoh's twin."

"That's it." They said together.

"Wait." Elen started.

"They're twins like us?" Diana finished.

"That's right." Anna bit into a rice cracker, still focussed on the tv. "Now that that's out of the way, Manta, take them to their room." The twins took their bags, only to hear the beeping from their Oracle Bells. All heads including Anna's turned towards them in surprise.

"That's a message? On the Oracle Bells?" Yoh asked wide-eyed. Yoh ran up to his room, to find that his own started to beep. After he grabbed it, he ran down with the Harusame sword and the Bell.

"What does it say?" Manta asked. Elen unclipped the Oracle Bell from her backpack, and begun reading.

"We are deeply sorry about the fiasco 1 year ago. After some modifications, and recovery, the Shaman Fight will continue. The 10 priests will fight all who haven't lost in the real tournament in the Patch Village again, to see if you are worthy to keep your Oracle Bell. Again, we are very sorry about 1 year ago. We hope to see you again soon." Everyone was even more shocked.

"????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone but the twins yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL DO THEY MEAN BY 'THE SHAMAN FIGHT WILL CONTINUE'?!" Ren yelled.

"Maybe the Great Spirits wanted to finally pick the savior." Manta commented.

"Yoh! We'll restart training starting tomorrow to get you back in shape!" Yoh streamed tears down him face.

''Go....good luck! Yoh-sama!'' Tamao studdered.

The ghosts were in a heated discussion themselves. (But I won't write about that since I'm in a lazy mood right now.) Elen and Diana had the look of disbelief.

"Then...this means.....our dream might come true after all." They both said. The living were quiet, while the dead were still discussing the matter at hand. Elen started to breath harder, then collapsed on the floor. "Elen! Elen! Wake up Elen!" Diana screamed. She was the only one talking this time.

* * *

Hope you liked it! 'Cause I had a fun time writing it. Please review and send me some new ideas! They might come up in later chapters! Well, cya guys next time!


	2. Chapter 2Mysteriouse Powers

Chapter two! Well here's a little recap of what happened in the last chapter:

Two twin girls, Elen and Diana, started to stay at the Asakura home for a while. Before the could get settled in, their Oracle Bells, including Yoh's, started to go off, saying that the Fight'll continue. After the sudden news, Elen started to heavily breath, then collapse, causing Diana to worry a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own the title "Shaman King." But I do own a couple characters.

Now let's get on with the now story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

As Elen layed in her bed, breathing heavily, Diana looked over her sister, with worried eyes. Yoh called Faust and Eliza from their new clinic, which was close to the house , to examine her.

"Does this happen often?" Faust asked Diana.

"Only once in a while." Diana responded.

"Do you know the reason for this?"

"I'm not sure." She started. "But I'm thinking that it has something to do with our previous home. Our mother never wanted to have the place clean, and it was really dirty."

Faust wasted no time, and started examining more of Elen's chest. He found out what was wrong.

In one minute, Faust was telling Diana and the rest what he found.

"It looks like an asthma attack." Faust said. "Her lungs are a bit weak, and that should be checked. It also looks like weak imune system, though not enough to be COMPLETELY concerned about."

"Well how did she get asthma? And will she be able to participate in the Shaman Fight?" Manta asked. Faust just looked at Diana, and everyone else did too.

"Well," She started. "When we were living in America with our mother, she NEVER wanted to have our tiny apartment cleaned. EVER. I guess the fumes from the mess." Everyone started to look just as sad as Diana. "But every time she has this kind of attack, she's always fine afterwords. So I wouldn't worry too much."

"Either way." Anna interrupted. "We should get an inhaler for her. Or else your sister will be in HUGE trouble.

Back inside Elen and Diana's room:

Elen had woken up, seeing where she was. She looked at her backpack, and water started to pour out a bit.

"Don't worry, Spirit of Water. I'm fine." The water disappeared after hearing those comforting words.

The sliding door suddenly opened, but was still unfazing to the girl, still in black. Diana ran to her sistsers side, while everyone crowded around her. Faust explained the situation to Elen, but she still had her straight poker face on. Faust handed the inhailer he has handy to Elen, and said one more thing that would make the twins happy inside.

"Since her asthma is only mild, and should only be managed a little with the inhailer, she will be able to participate in the Shaman Fight." Yoh, Manta, Tamao, and even Ren had a relieved look on their faces. Elen got up, feeling much better after breathing in her medicine, and thanked the doctor.

"You're a shaman as well, aren't you? And your wife is your spirit." Faust just gave Elen a calm smile. He wished everyone good luck in the fight, and left with his wife.

"H-how did you know that Faust-san was also a shaman?" Tamao asked.

"Yes. I, to, am curious." Amidamaru told them.

"I felt his furyoku in the air. I can determine how much a person has from this. He was very strong. Definitely someone who'll be in the Shaman Fight again." Everyone was confused

"But it IS amazing! Isn't it, Bocchama?" Bason asked. Ren just gave a hmph.

"My power is better than anyone else's. Don't forget it." Ren gloated.

"Alright. Let's stop with all this today, and go relax." Yoh said. "Why don't you girls get in first?" Anna and Tamao nodded, but Elen and Diana were a bit nervous. Before all of them were out of the room, Anna noticed this, grabbed them by the arms, and put them in the changing area before the onsen.

"Are you guys getting in or what?" Anna asked sternly. The twins were blushing madly as they entered the huge open air bath with only a towel. Their long, waist length blond hair was stripped of the flower and head band they had in it, and was put in a bun by Tamao, to keep from getting wet. Diana got in to soak, while Elen was sitting on the edge.

"What's wrong?" Tamao asked.

"It's nothing." She said, getting in. Elen relaxed a lot, feeling the warmth of the water all around her. She and Diana hadn't taken warm baths since the last Shaman Fight, and were happy, even if they still had their poker faces on.

"Hey, why don't you change expressions?" Anna asked. Diana and Elen looked at her.

"Well, we COULD smile and get angry or do anything, but because of our pasts, we don't find anything worth changing our expressions." Elen explained.

"Is that so?" Elen sinked deeper into the water, as if becoming one with it. Tamao got out to wash up, and Anna had her signature glare on the changing area. She got out, grabbed a boulder, and went over to the area. Finding Ponchi and Konchi looking into a hole in the paper door. Before Anna could do anything, Elen threw some of the hot water on the spirits, without getting up. Anna seemed surprised, while Tamao hid her face in her hands thinking, 'They're so embarrassing!' Ponchi and Konchi fled from the scene.

'How'd she do that?' Anna thought. 'She maybe hiding more than she's letting on.'

"Hee hee! Looks like THIS Shaman Fight'll be more interesting than the one 1 year ago." His long brunette hair shifted in the fires wind. As did his dirty white cloak. A smirk creeped over his mouth, looking into his fire, and Elen in it. "Miss Elen, you WILL join me."

* * *

Well that was fun, and a bit hard. If this isn't as good as the first one, sorry, but I just woke up and got the idea. So, anyway, please read, review and send idea's! Cya soon!


	3. Chapter 3An Accepted Offer

Well chapter 3 rears it's head! Everytime I upload a story, I'm always hot on another one. Well after summer, my hell will happen. HIGH SCHOOL! Ugh! So I gotta study to pass 8th grade, even though I got at least a C in every class.

Tonikaku~Anyway~ Chapter 3 is here! Here's a recap of chapter 2 if you wanna read it. If you don't, you don't have to.

After Elen's fainting spell, Faust has diagnosed her with a mild case of asthma. After this news, came the good news that she could participate in the Shaman Fight. She was seen to also have amazing powers over water, and a mysterious man seems to have his eyes on her.

Now on with the story we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own the title "Shaman King" or am in cahoots with the manga and anime in anyway. I'm a fan. I DO claim ownership over a few characters, so I claim them. Those that didn't come from my mind go to their respected owner, Takei Hiroyuki-sensei.

* * *

The next morning, Elen and Diana was awakened by the smell of cooked food. Tamao and Ren were setting the table, when they saw the twins looking at what was going on.

"Oh, breakfast'll be ready in just a little while. Why don't you get Yoh-sama and Anna-sama." Diana left to get Anna. When she knocked on the door, Anna answered.

"What is it?" Anna asked in her school uniform.

"Well, breakfast'll be ready soon, so Tamao-san wanted me to get you and Yoh-san." Diana explained. Anna merely walked past her, and into Yoh's room, glaring at the still sleeping boy. Diana rushed to her side to see what was happening, and blushed at the sight of Yoh's sleeping face. Anna was seething. "YOH!!!! GET YOUR MISERABLE BUTT OUTTA BED AND GET READY!!!!!!!!!" Yoh woke with a start, and started getting ready. Anna was timing him with her and Diana's back to him. When he was done, so was her stopwatch. "1 minute. Considering that it's you, that's pretty good. I won't let my fiance be late for school."

Yoh laughed nervously, and Diana had a small look of disappointment. Yoh stepped out, and said good morning to both of them, then they went to the table to eat breakfast. Yoh, Anna, and Ren did the "Itatekimasu" and started eating. Elen and Diana were silently eating. Afterwords, Anna and Yoh left for school.

"School?" The twins asked. "What's that?" Ren and Tamao were stone.

"Well, it's where you learn things such as math and science, so that you can get a career." Ren explained. "You've never went to school before?" The twins shook their heads.

The day was cloudy, just how Elen liked. As all this was happening, the laughing figure (from chapter 2) started walking around town. Elen decided that she too should go for a walk. She walked along the empty road near the river, and felt a calmness around herself. Cloudy days and water were some of the only things that could calm her. As she walked along the road, she saw a boy her age, 14, walking in the opposite direction. He seemed weird to her. He had long brown hair, that was a bit shorter than her waist-length blond hair, and had a poncho-like cloth on him, covering his upper body. His red pants seemed normal, only they had stars on it. For shoes, he seemed to have Lego block-like things on his feet. But there was one thing that was noticed above all else. He had a shocking resemblance to Yoh. He stopped, and smirked at her. Elen also stopped, and looked at him.

"What do you want?" She asked. "I thought all kids should be in school." The boy approached her, taking a lock of hair in his hand.

"This is well kept hair, for someone of your past, Elen." He said in a light voice. Elen showed surprise.

"How do you know me?" She asked.

"I'm well informed." He put the lock of hair to his upper lip. "I also know about your powers. You're spirit is the Spirit of Water. In the same class of my Spirit of Fire."

Hao.

But how is he still in one piece? He was suppose to be destroyed during the tournament a year ago!

"And that's why I would like you to join me for the up-coming Shaman Fight."

"Join you?"

"Yes. You can gain powers beyond your wildest dreams." He let the hair fall from his gentle grip, and moved close to Elen's face, until they were just 5 inches apart. "And I can guarantee that your dream'll come true." He saw Elen blush at how close they were.

"But what about my sister? Aren't you gonna offer the same thing to her?" She asked. Hao just chuckled at this.

"I don't want someone who would be easily nervous at everything new to her. I only want you, who is sure of every move that you make. But don't worry. Even though I'm not offering the same thing to her, she will be well taken care of my little brother and everyone else. Besides, I like your pure, black heart just fine." She could feel his breath. His black eyes met her blue eyes, almost mesmerizing to her. She lifted her hands to push him away, but instead, he took them in his left hand, with her right hand on her back to support her. Which made her blush even harder. "So what do you say?" He moved in a bit closer, until they were just half an inch apart. Reading her mind, he let her hands drop, and pulled out a small 5-pointed star with-in a circle from his pocket. He placed it right on her neck, and it formed a band around her neck like a collar. Right in the middle, was a small, round, flat elevation, about half and inch tall, with a circumference of 3 inches, bearing the name "Hao."

She had accepted the offer.

Meanwhile:

Diana was worried about her sister, seeing as she's taking too long to get back. She left, and walked in the direction of where her sister and Hao were. She welcomed a cool wind through her equally long blond hair, that calmed her a bit, and continued to walk. After about 10 minutes of walking, she saw two figures in the road. She quickly recognized one of them to be her sister, Elen, and saw that the other one looked like Yoh, and figured it was Hao. She saw that they were so close together, and it shocked and disappointed her. Diana started to cry, and ran back.

* * *

Ok, I know that it kinda sounds a bit like a shojo story, (more like a lot,) but it was the first thing that popped into my head, so there!

Tonikaku~Anyway~ please read, review, and send ideas! (Please send ideas! That way when I get writers block, I can have a spark of inspiration.)


	4. Chapter 4 With this, we become enemies

Well, for some reason, I update pretty quickly. (Maybe I don't need the new ideas, but they're GREATLY appriciated.) A good long weekend is just what I need for ideas to just flow. GO MARTIN LUTHER KING JR DAY! Lol.

Well anyway, here's a recap of what happened in the last chapter. (Is having a huge amount of fun here.)

When Elen goes on a solitary walk, she is visited by the infamous Hao. After a discussion of what he could give her, Elen has decided to join him. When Diana saw Hao so close to Diana, she ran back into the house.

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, "Shaman King," nor am I with any manga/anime companies in anyway. Though I do own a couple characters, so I DO own them. All characters I didn't make go to their respected owner, Takei Hiroyki-sensei.

On with the show!

* * *

Tamao and Ren heard the front door open and close quickly, then heard a series of loud steps up to a room.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Tamao asked.

"Hm." Ren took an unusual interest in the situation himself. All the spirits were either at school with Yoh Anna and Manta, or at Funbari cemetery partying. "Maybe we should go check." He suggested. Tamao agreed, and they walked up to Elen and Diana's room. They heard sobbing from inside, and was even more concerned. "Diana! Can we come in?" Ren asked.

Diana heard Ren, wiped her tears, and replied. "Yes." The duo was shocked to see the sad girl, who normally had a poker face on.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Tamao asked. Diana wiped a few more stubborn tears from her face.

"W-well," She started. "While I was looking for Elen, I saw something that I never wanted to see in my entire life." Her eyes seems cold and lifeless, which added to Tamao and Ren's worry. Even when she had her poker face, her eyes still had a bit of life in them. "Maybe it'd be better if Yoh-san and the rest were here." Ren knelt down beside her and wiped some more tears from her face.

"Alright. We'll wait."

After school:

Elen was sitting on the floor facing the garden, hugging her legs. Her eyes were still lifeless and cold. Ren was sitting in his famous position, Hindu style with arms crossed, and Tamao was sitting on her own legs upright. Anna, Yoh and Manta came in to find them like this. They, too, were worried.

"What's wrong?" Yoh asked them.

"W-well, Yoh-sama, Diana-san said that she saw something that she didn't, and it's somehow related to her sister." Tamao told them.

"She's been like this since she's gotten home. It must've really shocked her." Ren said.

"What could it be that made her so sad?" Manta asked. All heads turned towards Diana, who was now crying a bit.

"W-well, when I was looking for my sister, I saw her with someone." They were still looking at her. "I-I don't know what they were doing, but the boy who was with Elen, looked too much like Yoh-san." They were all shocked at hearing this, and were thinking the exact same thing.

"H.......Hao?" Yoh asked. "Are you sure he looked like me?!" Diana nodded in reply.

"How could Hao be alive? You destroyed him, didn't you?" Anna asked.

"But then again, he IS Hao. He must've had more power than we thought." Ren explained. His spiky hair as hard as it could possibly be. Diana had her backpack with her. She opened it, and put on some white toe shoes, paying no heed to how everyone was looking

"This doesn't make sense! How could she be so close to that evil person!?" Diana took this harder than anyone else in the house. Usually, Anna would've slapped her by now, but for some reason, she didn't.

"Maybe it's because I promised her something she couldn't refuse!" Hao's light voice ringed in eveyone's ears. All heads towards the garden, Hao appeared seemingly out of thin air. "Yo!" He had the same pleasant smile as Yoh, but with different feeling eyes. Everyone had the look of anger surging through their faces, looking at the man that supposedly died 1 year ago. Diana shot right up.

"You!" Anger was seething through her veins. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!? WHERE IS SHE?!" Hao just smirked, as Elen emerged from behind Hao, with a tiny smile on her face. But what shocked the group the most, was that they saw Hao's symbol around Elen's neck.

"Well here she is! You really don't have to worry about her anymore. She's now with me, and is closer to her dreams than ever." Diana had the shocked look on her face again.

"Elen! I-I thought we promised each other! That we would chase our dream together!" Elen's tiny smile faded, and she walked towards the group. When she was with-in reach of her sister, she took her wrist lovingly again.

"Don't worry, Diana." She finally said. "No matter what, you'll still be my sister, and I'll still love you. No matter what." She turned around, and ran back to Hao.

"Anyway, we just stopped by to get her backpack," Elen's backpack with the Oracle Bell clipped on it was on the ground next to their feets. "So we should take our leave."

"Wait!" Elen was surprised a bit. It seemed that when she joined Hao, she could show emotion again. "At least once more." Elen was the only one who understood.

"Once more. The next one'll be in our Shaman Fights." Hao seemed interested, and walked towards the group. Yoh and the others were glaring at him, but none more so than Anna, who had the look of "KILL!" in her eyes. Elen unzipped her backpack, and took out her own black toe shoes, then strapped them on.

"What's going on?" Manta asked.

"I don't know myself." Hao admitted. Their glared turned into surprise.

"I thought that you could read others minds." Yoh said.

"That's true, little brother, but with these two, I can't seem to read them all that easily." He just kept smiling and looking at them. Elen got out a portable speaker and a CD, putting it on one song. The group was beginning to understand as the girls started going to opposite directions.

OCC: Ok guys, I used "In the End" by Linkin Park, so I would recommend that you play the song while you were reading the rest of this. Thanks! (BTW, I know some of you might hate this, but if you want to skip the next few paragraphs, you can. But it's also essential to the story, so please bear with me. ~Besides, I like the idea just fine.~)

'With this, we become enemies.' They both thought. Manta stepped out, and announced:

"The fight between Elen and Diana will now begin! No time limits! Ready? FIGHT!" The song started playing

When the lyrics started, so did their real match. Their quick movements make them almost undetectable. Their spins almost matching eachother. They kicked and lunged, causing the other to go back and change tactics. Even the pirouettes held some sort of deathly blows. Elen decided to use her element, and landed gracefully on the surface of the pond. Everyone was interested in this.

'She can do that?!' Anna thought, thinking to last night. 'The water.'

When they landed, their feet were always at an angle, making it look like a graceful ballet performance, when it was a true fight. Diana tried to scratch at her sister, but Elen got out of the way easily, and moved closer to Diana.

"You still lack it." With her leg extended, she twirled, kicking Diana across the garden.

"So this is their fighting style." Anna commented. "Of course. Their elements are free-loving spirits. Dancing would be best in their fights. And their mediums are their toe shoes. That way, when they dance, they can manipulate their spirits anyway they like." Hao smirked at the sight.

You could see that they were going to get tired soon, but they kept at it. If you noticed it, you could see that Elen seemed to be crying towards the end of the song. How could she not? She was fighting her own sister. When the lyrics ended, they stood still for a few seconds, then bowed gracefully. Elen grabbed her bag and her black boots, and Hao was immediately at her side.

"Nothing less from the one who will stand next to me." He said. Everyone looked at them, and Elen shed a few tears from the thought of loosing Diana in the fight.

"Good-bye Diana."

"Yeah, Elen."

"With this, we've become enemies." Both said. Hao and Elen disappeared, and Diana broke down crying.

* * *

So what'dya think? I know it sounds sappy, but hey, what can you do?

Anyway, please read review and send ideas!

The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow if I have the time. Or maybe later today? IDK. CYA NEXT TIME!


	5. Chapter 5 Intentions Exposed

Is just happy.

Recap of the last chapter:

After what happened when she was looking for her sister, Diana explained to everyone about the situation. They, too, were shocked. After she was done, Hao and Elen had arrived, and the twin girls got in their own type of fight. (More like ballet recital.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, "Shaman King," nor am I with any manga/anime companies in anyway. Though I do own a couple characters, so I DO own them. All characters I didn't make go to their respected owner, Takei Hiroyki-sensei.

On with the show!

* * *

_With this, we've become enemies._

Those words just kept on going through Diana's mind as she was laying on her futon in her room, tears streaming down her unmoving body. Everyone else was worried as well.

"Why is everyone so upset?" Ren asked selfishly. Anna slapped him. Hard. "What was that for!?" He asked, rubbing the wound.

"Put yourself in their shoes. What if you joined forces with Hao, leaving JUN behind?" Anna asked. Ren and everyone else were suddenly quiet.

Upstairs, Diana was still depressed. She thought of the tiny smile on Elen's face, and cried in silence even harder. Still unmoving. 'She's NEVER smiled like that before!' She thought to herself.

"So, what do you think we should do to cheer her up?" Yoh asked, breaking the annoying silence. Everyone was pondering about this, when there was suddenly a knock on the door, and heard two familiar voices.

"Master!" Ryu called

"Hey, anyone home?" Horohoro called.

"Come in!" Manta told them. Horohoro and Ryu walked into the living room, and hugged Yoh and Manta while Manta was being tackled by Kororo, and Tokagero was catching up with Amidamaru and the rest of his own friends. Horohoro was busy teasing Ren, and they saw that everyone looked like they were at a funeral.

"What's wrong?" They both asked. Anna stepped up to the foot of the stairs, and called the girl from her room, not saying Diana's room. She went back to her spot, having Horohoro and Ryu confused.

The girl wiped her tears finally, and with much will power and support from the building, she slowly walked to the group. Her eyes as cold and lifeless as ever. When Ryu saw her, his eyes and hair turned into a big huge heart. Horohoro was just wondering who she was.

"So who IS this cutie?" Ryu asked.

"Her name's Diana." Ren said.

"Maybe being around you baboons'll cheer her up." Anna told them.

"Diana-san, this is Ryu and Horohoro. They'll be in the next Shaman Fight too." Manta introduced. She just stared at the blue-haired boy and the heart shaped, lanky man, and fell to her knees when she let go of the door frame. The two who came in was worried a great deal. Asking what was wrong with her. They sat at the small table, and listened to the story. Their faces becoming really serious.

"So, Hao's back eh?" The blue-haired Ainu looked really pissed.

"And to top it off, he took away Diana-chan's last important family." Ryu urked at the thought. They looked at Diana, who was still sitting in the door frame. She was still living in that moment. The moment when she was left.

Elsewhere:

Elen lied in her own bed, (which by the way was in a tent by a river,) but not out of sadness. She was just a little tired from everything that's happened in the past few days, though still conscious. She had her reasons for not being with Diana anymore. She layed with Hao looking over her, with that smile he always had on.

"Ne?" Elen looked up to Hao. "Are you sure you don't want to go back? They say that Diana is taking it pretty hard." She just shook her head.

"If I go back, then Diana'll never learn to stand on her own two feet. She needs to learn how to stand up and support herself." She sat up, and looked Hao directly in the eyes, having that small smile on her. "Besides, I don't want to see that loneliness in your eyes again, so I WANT to stay." He smirked and chuckled.

"Water is often used for readings. I guess your no exception." He said to her. He took another lock of her hair to his upper lip, causing Elen to blush madly again. Hao was amused by the sight of this, and leaned in a bit closer. "Why can't I read you and your sister's minds easily? Is there something that makes me incapable? The only time I could read your mind easily was when you agreed to join me, but why can't I do that now?" She just looked at him, the smile on her face still holding in, and the blush still on her face.

"Perhaps, it's because my past has made me immune to you." She suggested. Hao's smirk widened a bit, as he went closer to her face.

"Maybe so." He said just 1/2 inch from her face.

Asakura home-

Everyone was trying hard to comfort Diana, who had moved to the table to lay her head down.

"Well, maybe we could try to make her laugh!" Yoh suggested. Ren pulled out his retractable sword.

"If you call Chocolove, I will put this sword through your heart!" He had a scary look on his face, and the corners of Diana's mouth moved, just a bit.

"Some food to warm her up could be nice." Tamao suggested. Anna agreed, and Tamao went to make something for the depressed girl.

A storm was brewing outside, and Diana took notice of this. She slowly got up. Everyone had their eyes locked on her as she left the house.

"Diana!" Ren yelled. Everyone had their heads on him, and he blushed a bit.

Out of concern, Manta went out running for her. She was still with-in visibility of the house, but they wanted her to come back again. Diana was just watching the sky as the rain poured from the heavens.

"So cold," Started Diana. "Yet it's so warm." Manta just looked at her as she was getting soaked in the rain, and finally brought her back to the group in the living room when she started to shiver.

"So what was she doing out in the rain anyway?" Amidamaru asked.

"Nothing at all. She was just standing there."

"Water's her sister's element, so it IS understandable that she would want to stand out there." Anna told them. Tamao had wrapped a towel around Diana's shoulders. Ryu was starting to get a bit annoyed as well.

"You know, sometimes all it takes is for someone to hold out their hand to you." A bit too suddenly and quickly, Ryu held out his hand, causing her to see a silhouette of her mother beating her for a mistake. Pure fear in her eyes.

"NO!!!!!!!!" Diana flinched and covered her face for protection. Although the shamans and ghosts were hurt and surprised by this, Ryu seemed most hurt.

"I see. So THAT'S what her past is like, eh?" Yoh speculated.

_This won't be like living with mom._

"She lied. All I feel are negative feelings." Elen's smile popped into her mind. "Elen lied. This is EXACTLY like living with mom!" Everyone didn't say anything. Instead, they just watched as she cried.

* * *

Sappy? Yes. Important to the story? HELL YA! (But I'm begging my imagination to think up some fights for the next chapter.) So the next one'll probably be out in a couple days, k?

Anyway, ya'll know the drill! Please read review and send me some ideas! I'd be eternally grateful!


	6. Chapter 6 Past: Revealed!

Ugh! I HATE being in slumps! A slump in my writing, a slump in my art, and a slump in my singing too. I gotta get better at all of those quickly. (Is planning to go into an audition soon.)

Recap of the last chapter:

Diana's depression deepens after her encounter with Hao and her newly transformed sister. But her life seemed to regained when she met Ryu and Horo Horo. But when Ryu suddenly stretched his hand towards her, she had pure fear, and cowered. Yoh started to suspect what her past might have been like.

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, "Shaman King," nor am I with any manga/anime companies in anyway. Though I do own a couple characters, so I DO own them. All characters I didn't make go to their respected owner, Takei Hiroyki-sensei.

On with the show!

* * *

Diana, Yoh, Anna, Manta, Tamao, Ryu, Horo Horo, and Ren were seated around the tea table. Amidamaru, Mosuke, Tokagero, Kororo, and Bason hovered over the group. Diana, still depressed, had gained some life, and was able to talk calmly.

"So I guess I have to tell MY shaman story, huh?" Everyone nodded. Diana pulled out her white toe shoes, and put them on the table. She stared at them, and started to chant something. A spirit made completely out of air had come from the shoes, and was sitting next to her, just taller than her. Everyone seemed to have a surprised look on their faces. "This is my spirit. The Spirit of Air. The same Sacred Class and my sisters spirit, and Hao's Spirit of Fire."

"But why do you and your sister have these spirits?" Horo Horo asked.

"Well. To start with things, I'm from America, and we were in last years Shaman Fight. We both have good memories, so me and my sister know how we got our spirits. On the day we were born, me and my sister were visited by one of the Patch Officials. He said that the spirits may help us, and as babies, we were extremely confused. We could see the ghosts of patients who had died then. We were happy the next 5 years. We kept telling our parents about the ghosts and how we could interact with them. But when we were 5, everything went down hill. Our father went insane and committed suicide, and our mother just didn't care about anything anymore. She kept the house dirty, beat us constantly because of our powers, and it was just hell for us." Everyone's but Anna's face went somber. Her face just remained serious. "We learned our ballet, and decided that our toe shoes would be our mediums. We both ran away last year at the age of 13, never to come back. We got our Oracle Bells, and the rest is how the Shaman Fight continued. But after Hao stopped the fight, we had nowhere to go, but decided to travel around Japan, and finally, here."

"So, Diana-chan." Ryu started. "Why is it that you and your sister entered the fight in the first place." Diana hesitated for a moment, then put Spirit of Fire back into the shoes.

"To be free." She replied.

"But aren't you already free now, Diana-san?" Manta asked. Diana simply shook her head.

"As long as that woman still knows we exist, we will NEVER be free. We wanted to ask the Great Spirits to erase her memories of us and our father, so that she will be able to go on. Then, I would erase my sister's memories."

"But what would that accomplish?" Tokagero asked.

"I wanted to show my sister that I'm capable of taking care of myself. I wanted to be the only one to bear the pain alone. But I guess that's not possible, huh?" A tiny smile crept on to her face. But a different one from the one on her sisters. Elen was genuinely happy, and it showed in her intense blue eyes. In Diana's green eyes, there was a hint of sadness. But none the less, Yoh smiled his goofy grin.

"So you finally showed us even a little smile. That's good." He said. Both the living and dead, (except Anna and Ren or course,) smiled along with her, and Diana's smile grew just a little, finally showing that she was happy in their care.

"But seriously. Why would Hao want your sister to join him?" Ren asked in his usual sour tone.

"Maybe he wanted to get new followers because everyone deserted him, and thought that Elen and her soul would be perfect for him." Anna suggested.

"That sounds pretty right." Amidamaru agreed.

"She does have a type of personality that would make it difficult for Hao and any other contender not to want her on their team." Mosuke agreed.

"I'd like to meet her." Tokagero told them.

"Ku ku ku!" (This is your own guess.)

_'I really envy her. She's powerful, she's strong, determined, and never losses sight. While I'm just weak, need caring, and is just useless. I'm actually not surprised that I lost to her in that fight.' _Diana thought, with that smile still on her. She began to tear up again, and Ren noticed this. While everyone was in their own heated discussion about the newly returned Hao, Ren handed her a tissue. (He was right next to her.) She hesitated in taking it, and thanking him.

"Just don't start to sob again, or that'll really annoy me and everyone else." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks. She blushed as well, and agreed with an even bigger smile, just for him.

"But don't worry. I was just starting to cry because this is the happiest I've been in a really long time!" She told him.

OCC: Ok guys, just so you know, I originally planned to have Elen more of a main character than Diana, so I'll be focusing on Elen for a couple chapters, and go back to Diana occasionally to check up on her. So IKUZEE!!!!!

Elen scooped water into her hands to drink. She felt the coolness and crispness of the water flow down her throat, and it made her tingle and feel happy. She looked over at Hao, who was nodding off in front of the fire.

_'He and Yoh seem to be like eachother, but much different.'_

She ran into the tent and wrapped the retrieved blanket around Hao's shoulders. He instantly feel asleep like that. Elen remembered that Yoh and Hao were twins, and also remembered Yoh's sleeping pattern. They really are similar in a way.

"It seems that you're doing better, Elen." A man with Native American clothes one looked from afar at the scene. He was a patch official, and started to move.

* * *

And with that, Elen's fight'll start NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! So please keep reading!

Please read review and send idea's! And send it to your friends if you'd like. (Newbie with views around the world still hasn't had ONE review. Pitiful.)


	7. Chapter 7 The first of many fights

Well I have another 3 day week end, so I'm happy about that. And I've got some idea's for this chapter. At least that's good!

Recap of last chapter:

After she had calmed down, Diana told Yoh and his friends about what happened before and after the Shaman Fight. Although, not everyone was prepared for what she had said. Meanwhile, a Patch Official prepared for his fight with Elen to see if she was worthy of her Oracle Bell.

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, "Shaman King," nor am I with any manga/anime companies in anyway. Though I do own a couple characters, so I DO own them. All characters I didn't make go to their respected owner, Takei Hiroyki-sensei.

************************************************************************************************************************  
"Silva!" A cute 6-year-old called out.

"Lip! What are you doing here?" The man asked. He was surprised at how the little girl had found her way to Japan.

"Goldva-sama wants Lip to fight Elen-san. Rap is going to fight the other one."

"Why would Goldva-sama want you and Rap to fight them?" Silva asked.

"Lip doesn't know. Lip is only following orders." She replied. Lip and Rap were twins themselves, and were also priestesses of the Patch. But they were taught in the ways of Shaman Fights, and even got their own spirits. Silva took a step back, and disappeared to prepare for his battle with Yoh. (Who we all know will win, so I'm not gonna put THAT fight up. Nor with Ren, Ryu, Hao, and the rest of the gang. Just a heads up.)

__________________

Elen took another sip of the cool river water. The coldness and freshness tingled her inside. She looked over at the line she cast just a second ago, and pulled it up. There was a net with some fish entangled in it at the end, and decided to cook them. As her stew began, she looked over at the still sleeping Hao. He seemed much younger, more vulnerable, more......

Lonely.

Lonely seemed like the best word for that time. His comrades had abandoned him, and this was his 3rd life after all.

"But I don't want you to be lonely. I don't want anyone to feel as lonely as I am, so....." Her eyes softened, and a small, nice smile stretched her mouth, and her cheeks became a light red shade. She continued cooking.

__________________

About an hour later, Hao had woken up to the scent of a bowl of stew in front of him. He looked over to his left, and saw Elen cooling down her own bowl, then looking over to Hao, still softly smiling.

"Eat up. That's today's lunch." Hao picked up the bowl, and ate it gratefully.

"Thank you. It's delicious." He said, smiling a kind smile. "You cook often?" He asked.

"Ya, well, when me and Diana were traveling, I was always the one who cooked. I quite enjoy it, truth-be-told." She continued to eat her share, and when she was done, she poured in some more and set it to the side.

"So you've noticed it too?" Hao asked.

"I've known about it for the past hour. This one isn't discrete, isn't she?" Elen commented. Lip was insulted. "Whoever you are, come out. We know where you are." The little girl emerged from the bushes, and glared at her. Elen noticed this. "Come now, none of that. Have some lunch. You must be hungry."

"Lip isn't!" Her stomach growled, and, very wearily of Hao and reluctantly, she sat at Elen's left side, and started to eat her portion.

"So, Lip is it?" Elen asked the little girl. "Taking from your clothes and the feather in your hair, I'd say you're from the Patch."

"That's right." Lip said when she was half-way done. "Lip was ordered by Goldva-sama to fight you." She still had a scowl on her face. Mostly because Hao was there.

"The old man asked you, huh?" Hao asked. "I wonder what for?" He started to read the little girls mind.

_'He wants to see how far these girls have come with their Sacred Spirits.' _Lip thought as she finished the other half. Hao just smiled at what she thought, and also thought that she was strong enough. The scowl on Lip's face grew.

"That's Goldva-sama to the likes of any contender!" She pouted. "Lip wants to fight then go! Lip's not comfortable with this person here!"

"That's not nice, but I'll fight you." Elen stood up, and put on her toe shoes to fight. "Come at me where ever you'd like."

_________________

In the Patch Control Room:

"Now, Elen." An old man started. "Let's see if our giving you your spirit was worthless or not." (Use your imagination on where he is. I JUST woke up.)

_________________

Lip got out her own wolf cub spirit. Her medium: Her new wolf claw earrings. She was ready and willing.

"The rules are the same as the last ones. You must hit Lip once to keep your Oracle Bell. You have 10 minutes." Elen agreed to the terms. "The moment you start to attack, Lip'll set the clock."

Elen wasted no time in starting her attacks. Even without her music on, she still followed the same routine as the one she did the day before as much as she could. Only, with water coming from all directions. Lip dodged time after time, using her wolf cub's puppy speed to dodge each attack.

"You've grown strong since we gave you the Spirit of Water!" Lip complimented. Indeed she has. The spirit had grown from just a 1 foot tall, to about 4 feet taller than her 5" 4' height. She kept in her En Pointe as much as possible, for maximum control of her water. Her black skirt flowed just like her rushing water, while her black shirt still kept the same shape, except with some crinkles. Lip seemed to dodge them easily, even attacking with a sling-shot she called, "Wolf's Bite." Despite her wall of dense water, she was hit several times. 5 minutes were left.

_'This more difficult than I thought!'_ She thought bitterly. Despite how Lip had trained for only a year, she was pretty good. _'But she seems to have forgotten, that water's only weaknesses are heat and pollution. But even with Hao's Spirit of Fire, if I have enough water, I can put out his flame. I guess I'll just have to use this move!'_

* * *

Well there you have it. Elen's fight starts. Next will be it's conclusion, and then Diana's.

Anyway, please read, review, send ideas, and if you want, send to your friends. JYA NE!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Quallification and acceptance

Well after weeks of this being up, I've finally gotten my wish. Reviews!

Thanks asakura midnight and starangel1765! I'll surely continue with this story up until the end of it! (Laughs hysterically out of happiness. ~I'm weird and I'm proud.) You're review made me EXTREMELY happy, and made me want to continue!

Recap of the last chapter:

As the Shaman Fight grows closer, Elen is visited by a little girl, Lip, who is in charge of her battles.

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, "Shaman King," nor am I with any manga/anime companies in anyway. Though I do own a couple characters, so I DO claim them. All characters I didn't make go to their respected owner, Takei Hiroyki-sensei.

* * *

Hao looked in amusement at Elens' dancing. Her elegant steps made him sure of his decision. She was strong, sure, determined, and willing to do whatever it took to get what she wanted. Which made him want to keep her around even more.

4 minutes left.

Elen had realized that the earrings where Lip's medium for her wolf was about 3 minutes ago, and aimed at the earrings, missing almost every time.

'Smaller, thinner, sharper, faster.' She thought. Just like that, her water got quicker, causing it to be sharper and smaller like hail, and thinner like a storms rain drop. Although she had passed her training with flying colors, Lip still had a 6-year-olds body, and wasn't faster than Elen's new-found speed.

'She really is an interesting girl.' Hao thought.

* * *

Patch Control Room-

"This is interesting indeed. She seems to have mastered her spirit more than we thought. And her furyoku level is 900,000." Silva commented.

"Yes. I guess it wasn't a waste giving her the spirit. Eh?" The old man asked him. Silva still remembered when he gave the twins their spirits. His trust, hope, and expectations were being shown right before his eyes.

"But there's something I want to ask." Goldva looked over to him. "Why did you send Lip and Rap to fight those two?" Goldva turned back to the screen.

"Lip and Rap are candidates for Patch Officials, so this'll be good practice for them."

"But-"

"Don't worry. Elen and Diana aren't so cruel as to kill little girls."

* * *

Elen only had 3 minutes left. She didn't waste time, and grazed Lip on the shoulder with her attack that looked like hail falling. (As of yet, she doesn't have any names for any of her attacks.) Lip stopped firing her attacks, and sat down.

"You have shown Lip your soul, and are worthy of keeping your Oracle Bell." Elen looked over to her Oracle Bell, still on her backpack. "Also, you have mastered the Spirit of Water very well. Lip is eager to see you at the main tournament." And with that, Lip disappeared, seemingly into thin air. Elen was weirded out by all this.

"I'm either creeped out or happy I don't know which." Elen commented. Hao still had that smile that never left his lips, even for a moment.

"Demo, I was impressed by how well you did." He complimented her. Elen's cheeks turned a soft red, amusing Hao even further as he got up and walked over to the girl. "You had the determined soul that I've been looking for all this time." He put one arm around Elen's waist, and used the other to point on the collar, causing her to blush even harder, and this time, it was also on the bridge of her nose. "All the more reason for you to stand next to me when I win the tournament. Like Anna will if my cute little brother wins."

"Y...yeah. I guess." Her face even more red, she started to breath a bit harder, and Hao let her go. Allowing her to get her inhaler from her pocket. When she was done, she had caught her breath. She had told Hao earlier about it, and allowed it. (Not with much choice if he wanted her, if I might add.) "Better." Simply stated.

"Yokatta. I would hate it if you got hurt." Hao told her. She just smiled at the comment, thinking that it was nice to be with someone such as him.

_'I know of your past, and I know of your intentions, but I don't know about the future all that clearly. But if it was to get rid of all the negative emotions in your eyes, I'll do anything to help.' _She thought to herself.

* * *

Asakura Household-

"YOH! DO 50 MORE LAPS AROUND THE HOUSE! OR ELSE YOU WON'T GET ANY FOOD!" Anna yelled.

"Yes Anna!" Yoh started on the laps, hungry as hell. Diana was just watching with Tamao. Her sadness had ceased for the moment, allowing her to be more herself.

"Is Anna like this to Yoh ALL the time?" She asked.

"Yes, Diana-chan. She wants to be the Shaman Queen, and will do anything to get that title." Tamao had a hint of sadness in her eyes, and some jealousy as well. Diana took notice of that.

"You know, I think you should get over Yoh." Diana said coldly. Tamao just blushed.

"Y...you know about that?" She asked. Yoh was on his 3rd lap.

"It's written all over your face. Why not go for some other guy. Like that kid with the blue hair."

"Horo Horo-san? N-no, I don't think so."

"C'mon. I think you two'll be pretty good together. He seems to like to eat, considering what your making." She and Tamao looked over at the Ainu boy, just drooling at the scent of the lunch Tamao was letting simmer. "Yup. The perfect couple." She grinned at the thought. Tamao was flustered.

"B-but I don't think it'll work out." She stated. "I mean, we don't even know eachother very well."

"Then talk to him more. He might get you over Yoh." She had an evil look in her eyes, thinking of all the things she would do to get them together, so that Anna and Yoh could stay engaged to eachother. Tamao just sat there, blushing like crazy watching Yoh.

"Oi, Tamao." The pink-haired girl whirled around, seeing the Chinese shaman right behind her. Her red cheeks regained their natural color. "When's lunch gonna be ready?" He asked coldly.

"Oh, no! I forgot! I'm sorry." And with that, she ran back to the kitchen. Ren just sat where Tamao was sitting, just looking at the suffering Yoh. Diana took notice of this. The sun was shining bright, warming themselves, just as late summer should.

"Come on Yoh-kun! Only 30 laps to go!" Manta called.

"I'm not even half way done yet?" Yoh's arms were starting to flap, and his legs were going to give out, thanks to the new training exercises Anna issued. Diana turned to see Anna laying on the floor in front of the TV.

"Do you HAVE to be so hard on Yoh-san, Anna-san?" She asked her.

"I do. I'm going to be Shaman Queen, and I'm not going to have my husband be a slacker the rest of his life." She put a rice cracker in her mouth. "Besides. He's getting out of shape. He only ran 30 miles, did 20 minutes of the electric chair, and 200 push-ups before fainting." Diana was creeped out by this statement she heard.

_'Anna-san.....really wants her title, huh?' _The girl turned to see Yoh again, running his 25 lap. "Um, Ren?" She said suddenly, with a red-ish color stretched on her cheeks.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked, glancing at her.

"I wanted to say, thanks for helping me while I was depressed about Elen."

Ren just turned back. "So you finally accepted that Elen is with Hao now?" He asked.

"Of course I don't like it." She started. Her eyes a bit sad now, but lightened again. "But if this is what Elen wants to accomplish our dreams, then I guess I haven't a choice now do I?" She started to hug her legs, still watching Yoh. The slight blush was still there, as they both watched in silence.

* * *

Finally updated! I'm happy! And I'm really happy that I could go on my laptop again. Of course I also had trouble with uploading it for 2 days strait, and then I kept loosing it, and all that, but it's here again. YAY!

Anyway, please read, review, send ideas, and send to friends if you'd like. Anyway, see ya in a few!


	9. Chapter 9 Location of the Past

Damn it! I had to go to an IEP meeting on Friday! One good thing that I found out, I'M GETTING A "B" IN ALGEBRA!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Is a bit hyper from all the ice cream from stress.) Oh, and if you don't know what an IEP meeting is, it's just a gathering of your teachers, you, and your parents to talk about your life academically. I think it's for those who are in "Special-ed." Ugh! I HATE the term. "Special-ed." Just because I have to work a little harder than my friends, doesn't mean that I have to be subjected to have that class title! God!

Oh, but I'm ranting on. Sorry! Anyway, here's last chapters recap:

About 7 minutes after her battle with Lip started, Elen had been qualified to re-enter the tournament that'll be held soon. Back with Diana, things might heat up a little tiny bit romantic-wise.

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, "Shaman King," nor am I with any manga/anime companies in anyway. Though I do own a couple characters, so I DO own them. All characters I didn't make go to their respected owner, Takei Hiroyki-sensei.

* * *

"Itadekimasu!" Everyone said together at dinner. All except Diana. She didn't feel subjected to doing it, because she never knew what reason there was behind it. None-the-less, the household just ignored the fact, and went on eating and catching up on things. Turns out that Horo Horo had a problem with the law about planting his Fuki leaves, and Pirika was going to join him in Funbari once everything blew over.

"Jeeze! I wish that they would stop it with trying to build some fancy hotel!" The pissed Ainu scowled. "If only humans knew about the Koro Pokkuru! Then they could just stop harassing us!"

"Yeah, but I'm sure everything'll work out." Yoh said with that annoyingly carefree smile. Tamao was caught between glances from Yon to Horo Horo and vice-virsa. She seemed to want to try out what Diana had said about her and the blue-haired boy.

"So Ryu-san? What have you been up to?" The shortest asked.

"Just cruising around Japan with no particular destination." Everyone was stoned. Did he REALLY have that much emptiness in his life?! Diana had just been nibbling on her food quietly, unsure of what to do in this situation. All while Ren was just pissed at Ryu's comment. His aura turning completely black and dark purple, and emitted out of him. Diana was snickering at this point, at how funny she thought Ren was acting. Honestly, everyone was scared stiff at the reaction, with Ren much too embarrassed. Though, they were also kinda happy that she started to laugh.

"W..why are you laughing?!" Ren finally mustered. Diana calmed down, but still had a smile.

"So that's what it is to truly laugh, huh?" She asked herself.

"You're making good progress, from when you were depressed just the other day." Anna said, while taking another bite. It had been just a week since Diana had started to get really depressed about Elen, but the new girl seemed perfectly OK now. Like she was never depressed before. But her eyes softened, as they still had a bit of sadness in them.

"Well if it's what Elen wants," She started. "Then I have no choice but to accept it. Ne?" Everyone continued to eat, and the shaman's Oracle Bells that they kept started beeping. (Yes, I skipped the fights for Diana, Yoh, Hao, and EVERYONE else.) The shaman's picked them up.

"What does it say?" The shortest asked.

"'Notice to contenders: The real tournament will not be held in the same Patch Village like last year. We will move to our base with-in the SF Bay to continue. We advise you to depart as soon as you can to make up for lost time.'" Horo Horo read aloud. "What the hell is this 'SF Bay' thing anyway?!" Then everyone noticed Diana looking shocked, but she smirked.

"Looks like we're gonna visit my home town. 'SF' for the San Fransisco Bay. I used to live right on the edge of it in Foster City." She explained.

OCC: Yes, Foster City is a real town. It's known for it wonderfully paved roads and it's beautiful lagoons. Not a lot happens there, so it's pretty peaceful. Though there is the occasional fire truck that blares when someone is injured. The fire fighters also act as paramedics. Oh, I'm ranting again. Sorry! Got a little excited.

Everyone was shocked as well. Thoughts like "Will she be able to handle this?" "Will we have to meet her mother? The one who abused her and her sister for all these years?"

* * *

The girl still clad in black looked up at the night sky. She was warmed by the fire that burned near her, and felt peaceful. Elen's hair shifted from the heat emanating from the fire ever so slightly from time to time.

"I wonder where Hao ran off to?" She lowered her head to rest on her hugged knees, looking into the flame. "I haven't seen him since last night. I hope he's not in trouble or anything."

"Have a little faith in me!" Hao appeared in the bushes behind her, and walked towards the girl. "I was just trying to get new followers. But they were either too scared of me or didn't want to paricipate." He sat down right next to her.

"And knowing you, you probably killed all of them." She said with her head turned to him, but still on her knees. Hao simply smiled at her.

"At least there's one person who isn't afraid and joined me. I'm happy about that."

"Well I couldn't refuse your offer after I saw that loneliness in you." She stared back at the fire. "So, how many people are left in the fight?" She asked.

"Let's see. There's the X-Laws Marco and Jeanne, Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo, the guy with the weird hair, Chocolove, Lyserg, me, you, your sister, and Faust. So 12 people."

"I see. I guess they wont have a lot of mercy on us, or their friends for that matter in the real tournament."

"I guess."

Late summer was still warm, but the temperature had dropped significantly over the course of 1 week. Even with her black outfit, Elen started to shiver. Hao just simply wrapped some of his poncho around the cold girl. Though a little closer than she liked. She could feel the warmpth of his chest, like the fire just about 5 feet away.

* * *

UUUUUWAAAAAA!!!!!!!! That was great! I hope to see you guys again soon!

So please read, review, send idea's, and send to friends (optional)!

Bye Beeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10 Life's a journey

I've been obsessed with 4 songs lately: The English "Numa Numa," Rascal Flatt's "God Bless the Broken Road," Bon Jovi's "Hallelujah," and Fort Minor's "Remember the Name." They're actually really good. If you haven't, check these song out! They're AWESOME!!!!!! Anyway,

Recap:

After all the fights have taken place, only 10 have survived. Yoh and his shaman friends, Hao, and the twins. Soon after, they get the location for the next tournament. Which just so happens to be in the San Fransisco Bay near the twin's home town of Foster City. Now how will they face their mother if they cross paths with her again?

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, "Shaman King," nor am I with any manga/anime companies in anyway. Though I do own a couple characters, so I DO own them. All characters I didn't make go to their respected owner, Takei Hiroyki-sensei.

* * *

Diana waited near the front door, white backpack in hand. She was, as usual, wearing her white shirt, skirt, tights, and boots. (For Elen, imagine what you're imagining for Diana's outfit, only black.) Ren, Yoh and Ryu were next, wearing their own battle suits. Horo Horo simply had his white and light blue ski outfit. Faust can to meet up with them. White heavy white coat, hat with a flower, heavy boots and orange scarf in all. Anna, Tamao, Manta, and Pirika who arrived after the location was announced, came with their own luggage. All had a backpack of some sorts for clothes and other things, ready to take on whatever came their way.

"So how are we going to get there?" Anna asked.

"I asked my father to give me another plane. Seeing as Hao won't resort to dirty tricks, we felt better about using it." Ren told them.

"You think I might get to meet someone famous while we're there?" Pirika asked with stars in her eyes. All sweat dropped.

"No. The probability of that happening in Foster City is WAY too slim." Diana told her. "It's not THAT famous to begin with, or big for that matter, so it's not on a lot of maps. It's only about half the size of San Fransisco itself."

"But isn't San Fransisco really big?" Tamao asked.

"That's only the population, so it seems that it huge."

"Anyway, shall we go?" Yoh asked in his usual laid-back tone.

"Yeah!" Everyone but Ren, Tamao and Anna yelled.

* * *

"So, Elen, are we ready?" The brunette asked.

"Hai, Hao." Elen had put on her own black backpack, and was standing in front of Hao, who was on the Spirit of Fires out-stretched hand. Hao extended his own hand to Elen, and she took it, and was pulled up on the spirits limb. They took off from the campsite they've been calling home for the past week, and headed towards California.

* * *

20 minutes later:

Yoh and his friends boarded the Tao plane, surprised at how nicer it was than the last plane.

"The Tao really are amazing. Right, Master?" Ryu asked. Yoh only nodded in agreement, staring at how spacious it was.

A red velvet retractable seats sat next to each window, complete with a small snack bar, a portable TV screen, and a couple of full bathrooms. One for the girls, the other for the boys. Diana, of course, was new to the whole flying concept, even thought her element was wind. She nervously took a seat on the right, and waited for the plane to take off.

A while later:

"Oi! This isn't a playground!" Ren's spike grew about 3 feet, seeing Horo Horo running around the spacious cabin. It had been about 4 hours since the plane started. Only 5 hours to go. When he saw that Horo Horo wasn't listening, he brought out his spear, and pointed it at the Ainu. "I told you to stop." He said pissed. A black and dark purple aura enclosed him.

"Aw, lighten up! I was just annoyed by the silence." Horo Horo told him. They fighting boys looked over at the sleeping Yoh, then to the movie entranced Pirika, the music listeners of Tamao, Anna, and Ryu, Manta with his nose in his book, Faust who was love-blinded with Eliza, and finally to Diana. Who was actually farthest from the group. They couldn't tell what she was doing, and decided to cooperate for a little while to find out.

_'You still lack it.'_

_'What do I lack though?' _Diana asked herself. The clouds below them looked like the arctic tundra. Seemingly spreading for miles endlessly.

"Oi! Earth to Diana!" Horo Horo waved his hand in the girls face, trying to wake her up from her train of thought.

"She's not responding." Ren tried snapping in front of her face. It took a couple of times with the boys together, but she was released from the depths of her mind.

"Oh, um, hi Horo Horo-san, Ren-san." She smiled at them.

"Daijobu ka?" The blue haired shaman asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking some things over." She told them.

"Like what?" The unusually interested Ren asked. Diana's shoulders lowered a bit, and her smile grew softer.

"Just about how to improve my fighting." Her gaze shifted to her backpack to her feet. "Elen was always a better fighter than me. She has the more determined soul compared to mine. That's why I wanted to erase her memories. I'm sure she would've been better off without me."

"But you did say that you were too weak to be without her, right?" Horo Horo asked.

"Ah. That I did." She shifted her gaze back out the window, where she swore she saw Elen and Hao flying with them. Delusional?

Maybe.

* * *

I'm gettin' back in the game! YA! So I'll try to update sooner.

So in the meantime, read, review, send idea's, and send to friends!

JA NE!


	11. Chapter 11 Omake 1: Original

I've never really seen this on the site, but I'm gonna do it anyway. This is basically my first idea on the story, but I changed it to what it is right now. The characters personalities and pasts are different, but there are some points that are the same. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, "Shaman King," nor am I with any manga/anime companies in anyway. Though I do own a couple characters, so I DO own them. All characters I didn't make go to their respected owner, Takei Hiroyki-sensei.

* * *

At a little river, a girl can be seen dancing on the water. Her junior high middle school uniform flowing. Just yesterday, this girl had gotten her Oracle Bell from one of the Ten Priests, and was practicing with her black toe shoes as her medium. The morning sun caressing her cheeks, and making her blond hair look even more golden. A man, just her age was looking at her with a smile. His long, dark brown hair shifting with a light breeze, his deep brown eyes never leaving her form. He stepped forward from the shade he was in, and sat by the river bank. When she was done, the boy smiled even more.

"That was very beautiful." He complimented. She turned to see the boy looking at her.

"Oh, I thought I was alone, but thanks for the compliment." She curtsied, and jumped to the other side of the river to her school bag. She removed her toe shoes, and put on her regular shoes.

"But I do think that it would be better if there was someone else dancing along with you." He smirked as she stopped.

"A pas de deux? I was the one who created that dance you commented on, and I don't think I'll change it." She got up, and looked at her watch on her wrist. It was 8:15. "Now I must be going now. Lest I be late for school." She turned her back to him, and started off.

"We'll see each other again." He told her. She stopped, looked over her shoulder, bowed a bit, and ran to her school.

12:00- Lunch Time:

The girl laid back in her chair, stretching after her morning classes.

"Hey, Elen-chan!" A girl with shoulder-length brown hair came with her bento in hand.

"Hey, Suishou-chan!" Elen greeted. And they started to eat at Elen's desk, telling Suishou about her morning.

"Eh? So a boy just suddenly came, and complimented on your dancing?" Suishou asked.

"Yeah. It was weird, so I tried to get outta there as soon as possible."

"Good thing too. He might've been a pervert."

"Yeah, but..." Elen started to think a bit. "His aura seemed a bit lonely, and there was somethin' a bit familiar to him."

"Oh, not this again!" Suishou protested. Elen simply looked out the window facing the school's entrance. "Even though you're never wrong about these kindsa things doesn't mean that it doesn't get old!" Suishou focused back to her lunch, eating the last bit of rice left. Elen had finished her's a while ago. There were 20 minutes left in lunch, and they didn't have anything better to do. Something caught Elen's eye as she looked at the entrance. The same boy smiled at the window, then disappeared in what seems like, flames. Suishou looked back at her friend. "Huh? what's wrong?" Her mouth was full with rice.

"That boy." Elen just said.

"Huh?" Suddenly, they heard screams from the hall right outside their class door, followed by questions on "who is that", and "where'd he come from." And the door slid open.

"So we meet again, Elen." The boy told her. Elen's heartbeat quickened it's pace as he moved closer towards her desk. The class's eyes focused on the two. Elen shot up from her seat, and backed away slowly towards the window

"Hey, from this morning! And how do you know my name?" She asked. He simply smiled at her.

"I know many things. Including that you are in the Shaman Fight."

_'Shaman Fight? What the hell?'_ Suishou asked herself. She looked at the boy, then at her friend. _'What's Elen-chan hiding from me?'_ Elen smirked at how the boy knew.

"So you know my name, and that I'm in the fight. The thing that I don't know is your name."

"Hao. Just Hao." Elen's eyes widened. Hao looked amused by this. "So you've heard of me. Don't worry. I'm not here to fight you. I want you to join me." Elen chuckled as her eyes softened a bit.

"Me? Join you? Yeah, like THAT'LL ever happen." She said sarcastically. Her back was to the window now.

"So you don't care what might happen to everyone if you refuse?" He created a flame in his hand, that was now raised up. The class was panicking.

"Elen-chan! What's going on?!"

"Suishou-chan! Get me my toe shoes." Her friend made no argument, and handed them to Elen. She asked for them, just in case a fight was needed.

"If you don't, I'll burn all of the school. All the lives here, including yours and your friends, will be taken from them. Is that what you want?" He moved the flame, so that it was near Suishou. She was scared, and Elen was enraged.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN' TO SUISHOU-CHAN?!" She ran towards him, left fist in the air. Hao caught it with ease. When Elen tried her right, he caught that one as well. The class could now see their profiles as they watched intensely. Elen's hands forced to her sides by Hao's own hands.

"You've got guts I'll give you that much." Elen scowled as Hao said this. "We'll have to fix that once you're with me." He grasped both hands in one of his own. Elen smirked again.

"Still talking about that? And how, may I ask, will you accomplish such an impossible thing?" He leaned to her ear, and whispered.

"I've lived for over 1000 years. I can make the impossible, possible." He reached into his pocket with his free hand, and got out a star with-in a circle. In the middle was a round, flat elevation bearing the Hao's name.

"I'd like to see you try." She tried to pull her hands away, which she successfully did, only to be captured around the waist by the same hand. Hao put the object to Elen's neck, and pushed his lips against her own, hard, with her cheeks red. Suishou was still a bit shook up from the fire, but saw the kiss, non-the-less. Except for a few students who went to get a teacher, everyone was frozen solid, unable to move from their positions. The object formed a band around her neck. When he broke the kiss and let go of her hands, Elen collapsed to the floor, hands over her mouth. Then she felt the collar around her neck.

"As long as you wear that, you DO belong to me." He seemed amused by how she tried to get it off, but to no avail. "It's useless. Only I can take it off, Elen." Just then, a teacher came by to see what was happening.

"What's going on in here?!" He asked angerly. Hao's smile faded, and he looked at the teacher.

"Ah, and just when we were in the middle of something too." He stepped past the floored Elen, and towards the teacher. The fire back in his hand. And the teacher ran from the scene. "Now, will you come with me, or will I have to burn you and everyone else?" He was at the head of the class now. Suishou shot up from her seat, and tried to knock him over. But instead, her head was caught in Hao's grip. His other hand with the fire moving slowly to her.

"STOP!" Hao's fire died a little bit. "You win." Elen stood up, and walked over to Hao, resting her head on his chest. "I'll go with you." Hao's fired died out as he let go of Suishou, and he smiled.

"ELEN-CHAN!?"

"That's better." He slipped one arm around her waist. "Now let's go."

"Elen-chan!? What's going on?" Elen looked at her with her blue eyes, filled with tears.

"Sorry for keeping so many secrets, Suishou-chan. I'll explain when we see each other next." Her toe shoes were still in her hand, never loosening her grip. And with that, Hao and Elen disappeared in a flame.

"Why?" Suishou's own green eyes started to tear up. "WHY!?"

* * *

So here was my original idea. Like I said, I originally planned to have Elen more of the main character, but what can you do? Tell me what ya think, and I'll also be going back to the reg. story next chapter. So read, review, send ideas, send to friends, and I'll cya then!


	12. Chapter 12 A question to be asked

More reviews have come. Along with new confusions.

Just to let everyone know, chapter 11 is an omake. It's a side story. And it's the original idea I had before I wrote this one. So there you have it. Hope you guys understand if you were confused. (Namely zaza98able.) But still, thanks a bunch! (BTW, I would really appreciate it if you guys didn't make the reviews run-on sentences. It kinda confuses me on what you're tryin' to say.)

Recap:

After a week of living with each other, Yoh and his friends set out for their second trip to America. As has Hao, Elen, and the remaining X-Laws. (I vaguely remember writing about them in my fan fic. Maybe I was dreaming on it? Oh well.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, "Shaman King," nor am I with any manga/anime companies in anyway. Though I do own a couple characters, so I DO own them. All characters I didn't make go to their respected owner, Takei Hiroyki-sensei.

* * *

Elen looked to her left. They were thousands of feet up, just as high as planes. She saw the one with Diana and all the rest, but didn't know they were in it.

_'That plane's not own by any airline. Whoever owns it must be rich or something.'_ Elen commented. She turned her attention back to the east where they were headed. "Oh, that's right." She turned towards Hao. "So how'll we land without causing a scene? The Peninsula doesn't get much in the way of entertainment, so I'm sure they would notice two kids coming from the sky." Hao turned, and smiled at her.

"Don't worry. by the time we get there, it'll be dark, and all will be over-looked." His smile made her blush slightly, further amusing him.

"Demo." His big hand met her cheek, slowly caressing the skin on her face.

"Have a little faith in me." His deep brown eyes softened when they met those blue eyes. "Shaman's aren't as common in this day and age, so there probably won't be anyone to see us."

"Ok." She gave up. It seemed that he knew all the answers that she asked. His hand left her face, and their gazed turned back to the twilight sky.

* * *

2 hours left.

She was glad that they were getting off the plane soon. The clouds cleared a bit, and they could see the Pacific Ocean. All the travelers were asleep at the time. All except Diana herself. She stopped thinking about how to get stronger and the current situation, and started to focus on playing cupid for Tamao and Horo horo.

_'Let's see. Horo horo-san definitely seems to like to eat. As any boy should. And Tamao-san definitely has that down.'_ She looked over to the Ainu, sitting a little ways down. She stretched, got up, and walked towards the blue-haired shaman.

"Oi! Horo Horo-san!" She flicked his forehead, and he woke up. Dazed.

"Wha- is it time to get off yet?" He seemed a bit drunk. But thankfully because it's against the law for there to be alcohol, he was just groggy. VERY groggy. He looked around, and noticed that they were the only two people awake. "Hey! Why'd you wake me up anyway, Diana! I was having a nice dream!" He was wide awake by now.

'Let me guess. It had something to do with Koro Pokkuru, and Fuki leaves.'

"A whole continent filled with Fuki leaves, untouched by the hands of man! And all the Koro Pokkuru were happily living there."

'Hit the nail on the head. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING WITH THESE TWO TOGETHER?!'

"I just wanted to ask you one thing." Despite her thoughts, she kept that cool look on her face.

"Ah? What is it?" She took a breath to relax a bit, and asked her question.

* * *

About an hours flight to California in a plane from NYC:

"But are you sure this is the right way?" A boy Yoh's and his friends age asked. He had some clothes that were either Native American or African I don't know which. (If anyone knows if this guy's wearing a skirt or pants or both, PLEASE contact me.)

"I'm positive, Chocolove-san. My dowsing is almost never wrong." A boy with a British accent replied. He had light green hair, and a green Sherlock Holmes-like outfit on. All except the hat and pipe. (Which I SWEAR the pipe and hat came with the outfit. But IDK. Who does? ._.)

Mic was roaming about the plane, careful not to disturb anyone at all. Morphine was busy gawking at the Sierra Nevada Mountains that were coming up just over the horizon.

Chocolove and Lyserg met coincidentally at the New York airport, and boarded the same plane together. Both in the Shaman Fight. Chocolove, with his key info collecting skills, had a hunch about the bay in California. Lyserg confirmed it with his crystal pendulum. Though not minding the stares of anyone passing by and watching.

"So what do you think California'll be like, Chocolove-san?" Lyserg asked.

"Not sure." He was blunt about that. "I heard that the fight'll be underwater, so we might not be able to get a good look of it."

"That's true. But I wonder how we'll get underwater. Submarine? Or maybe we'll have to use Over Souls."

"I'm sure the Patch have SOME way to get there. After all, it's the Patch."

"True." Lyserg felt his clothes being tugged by his fairy-like spirit. She was motioning him to look out the window. He looked at what she was pointing at, and became a little bit blue in the face.

"What is it?" Chocolove looked to where the spirit was pointing to and where Lyserg was looking. Hd was a bit shocked too.

Appearently a small white jet with the X-LAW symbol on it's wing and body.

"What the?! They're in the fight too?!" The joker exclaimed.

* * *

In the X-LAW plane:

"Jeanne-sama. Do you really want to do this?" He looked over at the petite girl. Her silver wavy hair flowing and shining, her blood red eyes and smile having a pleasant feel to them. Her attaier consisting of a fancy frilly (almost sickening girly to me,) black and white dress. He simply wore his X-LAW uniform, freshly cleaned for the fight.

"Yes, Marco." She stated simply. "Since Hao is no more, I would like to win this tournament to create an era of peace and justice." Marco was hiding his face with his glasses being pushed up by his white gloved hand. Obviously embarrassed that he asked such a question with an obvious answer. Jeanne looked out at the window, and faintly caught the silhouette of a boy with green hair in the plane next to them, and she blushed ever so small, thinking the boy was a certain former comrade from 1 year ago.

* * *

I FINALLY updated! HAHA! I WIN! (My own catch phrase. STOP TRYING TO STEAL IT MOM!)

Anyway, please read, review, send ideas (recommended), and show friends. (Highly recommended.

Bye!


	13. Chapter 13 Finding the way

Yes! I think I got my updating edge back! I hope so! I'm planning to have this chapter the longest one yet. Well nothin's new with me. So I can't rant, or brag, or anything like that. So I'll skip right to the recap. Actually, I can't think of anything for the recap other than:

Diana asked Horo Horo her question, Chocolove and Lyserg met up and are on the same plane, and the X-LAWS were seen by the duo. That's all.

So I'll move on.

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, "Shaman King," nor am I with any manga/anime companies in anyway. Though I do own a couple characters, so I DO own them. All characters I didn't make go to their respected owner, Takei Hiroyki-sensei.

* * *

"Flight 524 from New York has now departed." The woman on the PA system announced. (BTW, I made up the flight number completely at random.) The two boys came out of the gate, and into the SFO.

"Made it! Finally!" Chocolove called out.

"I'll go get our luggage. Yours is the one with the laughing face on it, right?" Lyserg asked.

"You know it!" He gave a big thumbs up. Lyserg sweat-dropped.

* * *

The plane Yoh and everyone else were on had received permission to land about two minutes ago, and were landing right now. The wheels skidded, and the plane pulled in. Everyone gathered their stuff, and got off.

"Well that was exciting! I've never been flying before!" Diana exclaimed when they were inside.

"Well how'd you and Elen-san get to Japan?" Manta asked.

"Boat, of course! It was too costly for us to go by air." She said.

"What I'M worried about is if her asthma's OK." Faust told them.

"I'm sure she's fine!" Pirika said.

"Yeah, from what I know about her, she seems like the kind of girl to commit." Horo Horo said.

Lyserg was walking close-by the group to get the luggage, when he heard the familiar voices of his friends. And one unfamiliar voice. He turned his head, and saw that they were indeed there. His face brightened.

"MINNA!" All heads turned towards Lyserg. Ryu seemed most happy.

"LYSERG!" Diana was a bit shocked at the new boy, as he ran over.

"So you guys are in the fight again too?" He asked.

"That's correct." Anna said. "Is there anyone with you?"

"Yes. Chocolove-san and I met up in New York City." He took notice of the girl he never saw before. "So who's this?" He asked.

"Diana. Just Diana." She had a soft smile on, greeting the new person.

"No last name?" He asked.

"Well, I have one. I just CHOOSE not to use it." She explained.

"Eh? Is that so?" Yoh gaped.

The 9 of them talked while Lyserg was getting the luggage. While they weren't in the fight, Lyserg was studying back in London to perfect his dowsing ability.

Chocolove came with two drinks in his hands, and was introduced to Diana. As usual, he cracked a lame joke, everyone else were stones, and the only two people laughing were Pirika and Tamao. Only except for Ren hurting him, Diana hurt him even more. Causing him to almost get a concussion. With her signature poker face on.

_'Like another Anna.'_ Was running through everyone's minds. Then she smiled pleasantly.

"HEY, WHAT WAS THAT?!" Chocolove screamed.

"I may not've been able to laugh until recently, but I DO know the difference between funny and not funny." She explained. Still with that smile showing that she was having a ball. Anna put a hand to her shoulder.

"Would you like to become my pupil in torture?" Anna asked. Diana turned to her.

"I would be honored."

Everyone was scared stiff, thinking of what torture would happen if there were TWO Anna's running around freely. All Hell would go loose.

"My. You all seem quite energetic." They all turned to see Jeanne had gotten off her own plane, and was walking towards the group. "It's nice to see you all again!"

"Jeanne-sama! Marco!" Lyserg called out.

"Long time no see, Lyserg." Her smile warm and welcoming. But Diana hid behind Ren, looking at them with furrowed eyes.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Ren asked.

"There's something I don't seem to like about these two." She said. Jeanne merely smiled warmly to her.

"Now who is this?"

"Her name's Diana. She's also in the Shaman Fight." Yoh introduced.

"And she has one hell of a kick." Chocolove was seen rubbing his head where Diana's foot interlocked with him.

"Why do you not like them?" Anna asked.

"There's something.....almost similar to them as my mom."

"Then I'm sure your mother was a lovely woman." Marco said cheerly. Ryu came out, and leaned to whisper to them.

"Diana-chan's mother would beat her and her sister almost to death when they were living with her." Marco and Jeanne was taken aback by this a little bit. "And on top of that, the fight's in her hometown." He got back to an upright position. Diana still behind Ren.

"Then we'll have to fix that," Jeanne looked over to Diana. "but for now, let's get to the fight." Diana lowered her head a little, then started off to the direction of the airports south exit. Careful to avoid eye contact with the X-LAWS. All followed closely behind.

Jeanne and Marco caught up with everyone in the limo that Ren called. They were actually preaching about the Lords message to all of Europe, and Chocolove was revealed to have a job in a comedian's lounge. For further inspiration of course. No luck. Diana was quiet the entire time, just scowling out her window at the familiar sights.

* * *

15 minutes later:

"So this is Foster City?" Yoh asked.

"It's really beautiful." Tamao gasped.

"Like I said. It's known for its beautiful lagoons, and wonderfully paved roads." They were getting on Beach Park Blvd. The bay clear in view now. "Across here, is MT. Diablo. If you go up there on a clear day, then you'll be able to see the Sierra Nevada Mountains." Everyone was interested in all of this.

"Do you know anything about this place Manta?" Pirika asked.

"Not a whole lot. Diana-san told you what I basically know."

"So the little genius isn't so smart after all." Anna retorted.

"It's only because I've never been here before, and haven't heard all of this, Anna-san!" The limo pulled up in front of a middle school on the street. Diana scowled at the sight of apartments just down the street.

"I wonder where Diana grew up." Chocolove told them. "On this street?"

"You don't need to know." _'It's still light outside. What time is it anyway?'_ She looked at her watch on her wrist, and saw that it was 12 pm. Lunch at the school they were in front of.

"So which way do we go?" Marco asked. Nobody knew.

The wind picked up to tremendous speed. Diana swore she heard whispers, and listened to them. She knew which way, and turned to where her back was facing.

"This way." She started walking down the street.

"You sure?" Tamao asked.

"Positive." And the rest followed. It was only a minute of walking, when Horo Horo interrupted the silence.

"Jeeze! How long IS this school?" He asked.

"I don't know. I've never been to school, remember?" Diana asked.

"Oh. That's right." He shut up. Diana was thinking of the reply Horo Horo gave on the plane.

FLASHBACK:

_"What I look for in a girl?" Horo Horo asked. He pondered for a moment. "Well she has to be good at cooking and cleaning, and is kind. She also has to love nature and be a good fighter."_

_"That all?"_

_"Other than that, she has to have the basics. Kind, cute, good humor. Those things." He stopped. "Why the sudden question?"_

_"No reason." She had a evil smile on her. One that made the Ainu shiver. "Thanks." And she went back to her seat._

PRESENT:

_'The only thing missing is the good humor part.'_ She thought. They were walking by the lunch area by now. Some kids were eating and enjoying each others company. Diana looked at them, with envious eyes. One of the people noticed the group and motioned her friends to look at them. A girl with short brown hair, and the same green eyes as Diana ran up to the metal-looped fence, and smiled. Yoh and the others noticed this, and gave the girl the attention.

"Hey, me and my friends were wondering, aren't you suppose to be in school?" She asked.

"We don't go to school in this country." Diana told her. "We're here on business." She continued. And they started walking, with the girl following them along the fence.

"So which school do you go to?" She asked curiously.

"You don't need to know." Ren said coldly. The group were beginning to notice some stares from the lunch area. Mostly towards a man in front of them wearing Native American clothing, who Yoh immediately recognized.

"Silva!" He nodded his head, and looked at Diana.

"Looks like you all had a safe trip here." He walked towards Diana. "I just wanted to see her." He looked down at her. "You really have mastered your spirit, and exceeded our expectations, Diana."

"Wait a sec." She said. "You're the one who gave me and Elen our spirits, now are you?" He only smiled.

"You mean, Silva-san was the person?" Manta asked.

"Yeah. I told you that I have a good memory."

"A good memory indeed." He said. The girl was awestruck by what she was seeing.

_'Spirit? Who are these people?'_ She thought.

"But I still don't know why you gave them to us." Silva's face lost it's smile.

"You'll know soon." He said.

"Feh! So where IS the entrance to the fight anyway?" Ren asked.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out." He said teasingly. Ren was annoyed, and got out his sword. Diana just got in front of him.

"Now now Ren! Control your anger!" Still seething, he reluctantly put his sword away.

"Can't you at least give us a hint?" Chocolove asked. Silva shook his head.

"Now I must be going now. Or else Golva-sama will get angry." He walked away, and disappeared in the wind. The girl was feaking out.

"What was that?! Who was he?"

"Jeeze! That man's gonna annoy the HELL outta me if we meet up again." Diana said. She looked over to the lunch area. Even a few teachers were frozen.

"We better go, or else we'll cause more of a disruption." Pirika pushed a few people down the block. Everyone else followed. When the girl got out of her freaked state, she ran towards the group.

"Maybe we'll see eachother again. Right, Diana?" She called. But the group was far from the area by now.

* * *

2 minutes later:

"This place is beautiful!" Horo Horo exclaimed. Diana simply rolled her eyes and shook her head. They had just arrived at the bay over the levee. Just across the school. Rimming most of it were boulders. Perfect for a crabs home if they were underneath.

"Now there are some muddy areas that are really slippery, so watch out for them." Diana warned. Marco then swept Jeanne, and let her sit on hit right shoulder.

"Thank you Marco. But I would've been fine on my own."

"I won't take a chance." Lyserge was getting a bit annoyed, and Diana noticed this.

_'So it's like THAT, is it?'_ She thought.

"So how do you suppose we get underwater?" Ren asked. All were quiet.

"Manta? Why don't you get us a submarine?" The itako asked. (More to the side of ordered.)

"Can't. This bay's too shallow." The shortest told them.

"Onii-chan? Can't you make the water higher?"

"You crazy Pirika? Someone'll definitely notice."

"So how DO we get there?" Yoh asked. The 10 out of the 12 shamans were silent once more. Nobody seemed to notice one of the last 2 sitting on the rocks behind them.

"This is a problem!" Hao said. The noticed him now, and whirled to see him. Hatred and surprise in all their eyes. But Diana's eyes held the most.

"So it's true!" Lyserges mouth was wide.

"He IS alive!" Chocolove was steaming.

Marco immediately took out his gun with the arm that wasn't supporting Jeanne, and pointed it at Hao.

"Now, now. Save it for the fights." He smirked. "You wouldn't want to injure her, now would you?"

Marco gritted his teeth, and put away his gun. Diana stepped to the plate.

"How's my sister? Is she alright? Is she safe?" She asked.

"Hao!" Elen called from about 20 feet from the group. Lyserg, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Marco, Jeanne, and Ryu (who turned into a heart at the time), looked in surprise at the girl.

"Diana?!" All those who were surprised called.

"Elen!" Diana called. Then they knew who she was. Elen jumped from rock to rock, until she reached the rock that Hao rested on.

"Nana, Elen?" He asked.

"I think I've found the entrance to the Patch."

"Alright." Hao got up, and walked in the direction Elen came from. He stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "Aren't you coming? After all, you're going to the same place."

"Ah." Yoh simply said. And they all started off in the same direction.

After about 5 minutes of weaving through a sea of plants, they came to a clearing, and walked over to a rock.

"Here?" Faust asked. "Where is it?"

Elen turned to face the group.

"Think Alice in Wonderland." She turned to the rock, and placed her hand on it. Giving way easily, it revealed a man-made tunnel and stairs, just big enough for each to go down individually.

* * *

HAWESOME! This really IS my longest yet! Over 2,500 words! I'm awesome!

Anyway,

Please read, review, send ideas, and tell friends.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!


	14. Chapter 14 Getting to the destination

Ok, I was asked what was with the girl from the school in the last chapter. Just to let all ya'll know, she'll play a key role in the story a little later. Hint: She was starred in the original idea. So one with the recap!

The whole of the shaman band had finally arrived in Foster City, CA. When they were dropped off in front of a school, they were asked by a girl their age what they were doing. That's when Silva came along, and revealed to the gang as the one who gave Elen and Diana their spirits. When he disappeared, they continued to their destination. When they were looking for the entrance to the fight, Hao and Elen came, saying that they found the entrance.

I haven't had such a long recap in a LONG time! Yes!

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, "Shaman King," nor am I with any manga/anime companies in anyway. Though I do own a couple characters, so I DO own them. All characters I didn't make go to their respected owner, Takei Hiroyki-sensei.

* * *

"The Patch really ARE amazing!" Manta said. They could only nod. Hao smiled, and walked over to Elen's side.

"But weren't you a Patch in your second life, Hao?" Yoh asked.

"Yes, little brother. But we didn't consider what I did last year, so we didn't have a back-up plan."

_'But I DO wonder why they set up this tournament in my hometown. What the hell are the Great Spirits thinking?!'_

Hao motioned Elen to go first, releasing her from her train of thought. Hao followed closely behind. Diana was next, scowling all the while, with Ren behind her. Marco put Jeanne down to let her go next, and followed. Lyserg, Yoh, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Faust, Ryu, Anna, Tamao, Pirika,and Manta followed afterwords. When Manta was in, the rock blocked the entrance, and torches lit the dark.

(I should probably take this opportunity for anyone who's wondering, the spirits are resting in their mediums. Just so you know.)

"How far do you think this goes?" Ryu asked.

"Perhaps a mile or so?" Manta answered. "Or maybe the height of a stadium times 3."

"Nah! We would see the whole thing by now." Faust said.

"Perhaps we could get a souvenir or two from town." Anna suggested.

"Is that all you think about?" Yoh asked. "You kept mentioning that I should buy you something from the town."

"I-is that so?" Elen smiled nervously, and sweat-dropped.

They were walking for about 10 minutes now. All continuously walking down a seemingly endless path. It would twist at times, indicating that they were going more towards the middle of the bay. The number of torches would go down. In an attempt to give off more light, Elen took one lit torch when she saw that there wasn't any light ahead, and carried it with her. Needless to say, the torch was put out by some dampness from the bay. Complete darkness.

"Yeah we're screwed." Elen said. She turned her head a bit. "What about you Hao? Can you give us any- AAAAAAHHHH!" Elen fell into what seemed like a chasm. Hao caught her in the nick of time. He hugged her shoulders with his right arm -tightly- and created a fire in his left hand. It was a chasm. The group stopped abruptly.

"What the hell?" Ren showed signs of interest.

"What's up with the hole?" Ryu asked.

"A test, perhaps?" Yoh suggested.

"Sounds plausible." Anna agreed. Another wind came from the hole. Encasing the group, and whispering to Diana.

"The Great Spirits want us to find a way to get down there." She repeated. "They say that we have to get down there safely using our own strengths, to the pass on to the next round." She was given interested looks.

"How do you know this?" Faust asked.

"They told me in the wind." She told them. "I can understand what they're saying on the wind. I can even talk to them using the wind if I wanted to. It's the same as when I knew which way the entrance was. Though we went just a bit too far."

"Well there WAS a cross walk there." Manta said. "Better safe than sorry."

"If you didn't notice before, the street is very quiet and almost inactive. Only a few cars here and there come along." Diana told them. "So we could've just crossed right then and there."

"But still, it's amazing!" Pirika gaped. "How about Elen?"

"Yes. I, too, can listen to what the voices are saying to me through my element." She told them. "Now that that's established..." Elen had an annoyed look, and felt Hao's arm, still wrapped around her chest and shoulders. "Hao, you can get your arm off of me. I'm safe now."

"But what if you accidentally fall again?" He asked teasingly.

"If everyone could be so kind as to take 6 steps back, me and Diana can put on our mediums." All did that. 6 steps were now between the group and the chasm. They won't fall unless someone was clumsy. Diana hopped down from her step to the one right in front of Elen and Hao. She stole a glance at them, and her expression saddened a bit. Seeing a bit of red on Elen's face. "Now I would appreciate it if you would let go of me now." She started to sound intimidating.

"Yes yes, Elen." He let go -reluctantly- with a fire still in his left hand.

Elen and Diana put down their backpacks, and unzipped them. They replaced their boots with their toe shoes.

"You two are like yin and yang." Ren commented.

"We get that a lot." They both said at the same time.

(Should I make Hao and Yoh say things at the same time once in a while? Thoughts?)

"So how are you all going to get down there?" Diana asked. The twins were still strapping the toe shoes on.

"What do you mean?" Jeanne asked, still with that quiet voice.

"Me, Diana, and Hao can get down just fine using our Elemental Spirits." Elen told them. "Diana can float down, I can use the water in here to descend to the bottom, and Hao can use his Spirit of Fire to fly down." Every shaman got the idea of it.

"What SHOULD we do?" Lyserg asked. The shamans thought about it. Yoh got a plan.

"Hey, remember when the plane crashed down on our first trip here, and we used our Over Souls to cushion the impact?" He asked.

"That's right!" Ryu agreed.

"So if we use the Over Souls again," Horo Horo started.

"We'll be able to get down there safely." Ren finished.

The four agreed to this arrangement. The rest started discussing how they should go down. After about 5 minutes of discussion, they decided. But the problem was how the others would get down.

**Table of how they'll get down:**

Hao: Flies down using his spirit.

Elen: Goes down using the water.

Diana: Floats down using the air.

Ryu: Uses his Over Soul to cushion the fall.

Horo Horo: Over Soul to cushion the fall.

Yoh: Over Soul.

Ren: Over Soul.

Chocolove: Uses Mic to jump from wall to wall to get there.

Jeanne: Uses Shamash to fly down. (Recovered him after the fight.)

Marco: Uses his angel.

Lyserg: Creates a line to slide down.

Faust: Just plain falls, using the moisture from Elen's attack to be cushioned. Elen's gonna comply with it.

The rest: N/A

Elen closed her eyes when she was done strapping on her shoes, and when everyone else was silent. She listened to the water in the ground, and tried to interpret what the voices were saying. Keeping her eyes closed, she repeated what she was told.

"Pirika-san, Tamao-san, Anna-san, Manta-san, your ride'll come shortly." The four in question turned to her. "A Patch Official'll come soon to help you out. So don't be scared or surprised at this." They nodded in agreement as well.

Hao stepped on the last step before the hole. He smirked.

"Spirit of Fire!" He called. The collar around Elen's neck started to glow a vibrant red. Much to everyone's surprise. Her eyes opened when Hao's spirit, now about half of it's size from the beginning, appeared. Hao got on it. Elen stood, and jumped to the last step as well. She turned her head a bit, and showed them a playful smile. Water started to accumulate in front of her, and she stepped onto the pad.

"See ya down there!" She did fouettes en tournant, and began to go down. Hao right under her.

Diana was next. She stepped onto nothing but the air. They were surprised at this too. She did her own fouettes, and floated down.

"Wow. Who knew that they could actually do all that with dance?" Marco gaped.

Jeanne was next. Summoning her Shamash, and flying down on him. Marco summoned his Archangel Micheal, and did the same. Ryu, Horo Horo, Ren, and Yoh were next. Integrating their spirits with their own mediums. Lyserg lowered his wire with Morphine and the crystal at the edge, and slid down. Chocolove Over Souled with Mic, and jumped from wall to wall. And Faust just plainly did a Pencil Dive into the blackness of the bottomless-like hole. The rest just started to wait until their own ride came along.

IN THE HOLE:

Hao looked up at the girl he had lived with for the past week and few days. Her moves holding still as she herself went down. Her neck still an intense red. Connecting to the top of his own spirits head. The sound of everyone else came, and he and the twins got out of the way to let the others fall. First Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo and Ryu, then Faust, then Chocolove, then Lyserg. Jeanne was next, with Marco closely behind her.

Eventually, They all saw a single light. It grew as they got closer, and eventually, they found a huge underground cave. It was about 2 miles long, and 5 miles high. Elen was the first to get to the bottom, and softened up the ground that Faust would land on significantly. He landed safely, but with mud-covered boots. Hao stepped off his spirit just 2 seconds afterwords. The quadrant was next, with a boom and a small indentation. Chocolove jumped safely down, and Lyserg landed and retracted his wire. Diana was the next one, with her feet in 5th position. Jeanne and Marco were next. They looked around.

They saw a nice big area, which they figured was for training and the fights, just about a mile ahead. They also saw a cave to the left of the area, and a big building behind them. For room and board.

"So this is the new Patch Village, huh?" Marco pondered this for a moment. "Looks suitable."

"Yeah, but it looks like they'll have to go to the surface to get food." Lyserg replied.

"Well what would you expect? I mean, the only thing that can be grown with bay water in the soil is hay." Elen said. "By the way, I don't know who you 6 are." She pointed at Marco, Jeanne, lyserg, Ryu, Horo Horo, and Chocolove.

"Oh, sorry about that." Diana told her.

"I'm Marco."

"Jeanne. Nice to meet you." She bowed a bit.

"Lyserg."

"Horo Horo."

"Chocolove. Chocolove McDonell." Elen's hand balled up into a fist.

Ryu rushed up to her, and grabbed her hands.

"And I'm Ryu. Will you go out with-"

He never finished that sentence.

"Try that again, and you'll be unconsience for eternity!" Ryu scurried away from the evil aura that was Elen, and his behind the rest. Hao slightly seething from behind.

"We are pleased that you all have made it here safely." An elderly, kinda raspy voice came through, and the 10 Priests appeared. Along with the last four. "As you know, I'm the chief of this, Golva. Now that you all are here, we have to go over the new rules for this tournament."

"'New rules'?" Ren asked.

"Yes. We came to an agreement that we should add a couple more rules." The old man told them.

"Rule one:

You must have 2 to a team. No more, no less.

Rule two:

Each of your team members must be able to Over Soul.

And rule three..." The man turned his head towards Hao, and then at the remaining X-LAWS.

"We will not tolerate any murders in this fight. If you kill your opponent, you will automatically be disqualified from the fight." Hao put on a disappointed face.

"Then how do you expect me to get stronger?"

"Train like everyone else?" Diana taunted. Girl's got guts. Marco spoke before anything could happen.

"We will try to contain ourselves." He said bowing.

"I hope that you do." Golva told them. "Silva!"

"Yes!"

"Take the guests to their rooms."

"Yes."

"The first match will be decided in 3 days. You have that long enough to train and relax." Golva and 8 of the Officials disappeared.

"Yo! Kalim!" Horo Horo called.

"Yes. It's goo to see you all. How was your trip here?"

"Pleasant." Anna spoke.

With a glare towards Hao from Silva and Kalim, the two showed the group to their rooms.

* * *

Yes! I'm getting my edge back!

So please read, review, send ideas, and send to friends!

Later!


	15. Chapter 15 Knowing and Growing

OK, I've decided, that instead of the at least 1,000 word bit for each chapter, I'll do at least 2,000 words. If I wanna get better, then I'll have to try harder. So here's to a new era of my chapters! KANPAIIII! (Raises beer glass.) And I've had some requests for others to be shown more often, so I'll do that, but Elen is also an important person here. VERY important to the story line. And a few more characters'll be introduced here. DOZOU!!!!!!!!!!

Recap:

The fight contestants have finally entered the path to the Patch Village. At the end of their journey to the bottom, they are faced with a test. "Get to the bottom of this hole safely, and you will pass." Needless to say, everyone got down safely, and arrived at their destination. With that out of the way, everyone has 3 days before the fights are announced and put in action.

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, "Shaman King," nor am I with any manga/anime companies in anyway. Though I do own a couple characters, so I DO own them. All characters I didn't make go to their respected owner, Takei Hiroyki-sensei.

* * *

_'3 days, huh? I wonder if I'm strong enough.'_ Diana was shown to her room, and thought of all the things that happened lately. Her biggest thought was how to wipe the competition and getting a team member. _'Elen's gonna be with Hao, Yoh-san and Ren-san decided to team up, and Faust-san and Ryu-san got together too. Jeanne-san and Marco-san's gonna be a team, I just know it. That leaves Chocolove-san, Horo Horo-san, and Lyserg-san. All boys, but beggars can't be choosers.'_ She looked out her window to the battle area. _'I guess I'll train on it.'_

With her toe shoes still on, she walked to the ledge, and started with the basic forms. With the basics, a wind even more powerful than the last came and went. Sometimes eroding the near-by rocks, other times picking up some dry dust. But always growing stronger.

Ren was in his own room on the phone. He had to contact his family as soon as he got to the village, and did just that.

"Nee-san, where are you? I thought you were suppose to be here when I got off the plane. You WHAT?!" The building shook a bit, and even threw Diana off balance.

"I'm right in front of the entrance. I'll see you in a few minutes." Jun told him. "My flight go delayed."

"Well, just get here alright." The siblings hung up.

* * *

"Cryin' out loud!" Diana's face resurfaced from her face-plant. "God, do you enjoy watching people suffer?!" She yelled.

"Actually, yes." Hao appeared behind her. He looked just as amused with Diana. Watching her being clumsy. She shot up, and scowled at him.

"I wasn't referring to you, you demon."

"Aw, now that hurt." He had an irritatingly teasing voice. Seemingly to belittle her.

"Don't care!" Her face held pure hatred towards him. "So what do YOU want, Hao?"

"I just wanted to see what kind of training you do." He told her. "Elen was right. You still lack one thing." His smug look even more irritating. Hao walked over, and grasped Diana's elbow with-in his hand. A shot of pain and heat coming from his limb. "For being identical twins, you and Elen are nothing alike."

"Thank you." She smirked a little. "For being identical twins with Yoh-san, you two are nothing alike." He simply smiled at her. Her face got serious. "I'M gonna be the victor in this fight. And nothin's gonna keep me from it." His grip tightened a bit. She tried as hard as she could to not show any pain.

"That's going to be a problem. After all, I'll be the victor of this tournament, and I'll do whatever's necessary to get that title."

"Except kill." She reminded.

"That's a problem as well. But rules are rules, so I'll have to comply reluctantly." He let go, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" He stopped. "Just let me ask you one question." And turned.

"Nani, Diana?" She remembered the day. The day of her being betrayed.

"What did you say to Elen? And why would she willingly go with you?" She breathed in. "I need answers."

He started to chuckle a bit.

"Answer me!" He stopped.

"She said that this would be good for you. To let you stand up without her help." Her eyes squinted a bit.

"For me? But she never left before."

"That's because she still needs to be supported a bit herself." He said. "And I told her that you'll be protected by my Otoutou and his friends until that day comes. Anything more than that, you would have to ask your sister." He started for the board rooms. She was silent and still as he walked past her. He caught a whiff of her scent. _'Strawberries, huh? Elen smells more like lavender.'_

_'I hate him.'_ Her thoughts safe from his powers.

* * *

Yoh, Lyserg and Manta seemed to be one step ahead of Diana. They had gathered, and decided to ask Elen questions. They were outside of Elen's room, and knocked on the door.

"Elen-san?" Manta called.

"One sec." She finished putting her boots back on. This time over her toe shoes. For easy access. She walked over to her door, and answered it. Seeing the three in her way. "What is it?" She asked.

"We would like to ask you a few questions." Lyerg told her. Inside he was beaming with excitement at his first interrogation.

"Let's talk at the restaurant." Yoh suggested. Elen agreed to this, and they moved to the first floor. They sat at a bench inside the restaurant, Elen on the opposite side of the three boys.

"So what is it that you wanna talk about?" She asked. Her head resting on her propped folded hands. On cue, Diana was at the door, but just listened.

"It's about Hao." Manta confessed.

"What about him? He hasn't done anything since last years tournament."

"It's actually about Hao's past." Yoh told her. "He's really over 1000 years old."

"And he killed my parents when I was only 6."

"And he also wants to destroy all humans to make a shaman-only world." Manta added.

She was getting pretty annoyed.

"He's killed thousands of people for his own selfish gain." Lyserg started up.

"Hao also tried to suck Yoh-kun's soul into his own body!"

Enough

Her hands collided with the table harshly. At the same time, she shot up.

"Do you think I don't know all of this?!" She asked.

"What do you mean?" The shocked midget asked.

"I'm with him BECAUSE of his past and intentions!" Diana was surprised as well. Elen calmed down, and sat again. "Everyone has their own reasons for things. I used my water after he gave me this collar to look at his past when he wasn't paying attention. I saw everything. His first life, his second life, and his third. All of his smiles in the visions seemed so fake. His eyes, just as they are right now, looked void of true happiness and joy. They only held loneliness." She paused. "I should know."

"You mean with your mother?" Yoh asked.

She closed her eyes. "Yeah." And opened them. "This isn't the first time I've ran away actually. It's the second time. The first time was when I was just 9. But when I saw the loneliness in my sisters eyes when I went to check up on her, her eyes were void of emotions. Her face plain. So I decided to go back. It was only 3 days, but I missed her dearly. When I got back, I started to use my poker face for all situations, trying to cut the ties of me and everyone else. All following my sisters example. When she finally cried that day, I was able to unlock the chains that I made myself."

_'I don't remember ANY of this!'_

Elen got up.

"But that's all over now." The boys were silent for a bit.

"And what'll happen when Hao isn't lonely anymore, huh?" Lyserg asked. "Will you leave him, and never come back?" She thought about his question.

"If I leave him when he finally found someone, then all my efforts woulda been in vain." She told them. "Besides. Despite his past, he's also kind and gentle. He's warm and supportive, and when I train, he gives me advice."

Diana's face fell, and Lyserg smiled.

"It sounds to me like you're in love, Elen-san."

Her heart almost stopped, and her face went red.

"Wha... what the hell are you... you sayin'?" She asked.

"Yeah, it does!" Manta agreed. "Think about it. He protects her, gave her a home, and he treats her nicely. Even saved her from that fall."

"And when we first saw her with Hao, she had a smile and warm eyes." Yoh added.

Her face got even more red.

"I... I'm NOT in love with him!"

"But you don't call him 'Hao-sama' like his followers did either." Lyserg told her.

Her face got some of her natural color back

"I was not gonna be subjected to that whole master-servant thing. Besides, he TOLD me that I could call him by name."

The boys snickered. Diana left the scene to go back to her room and think some more. When her mind wanted to go back to what the others were saying, she shook her head violently. Oblivious to someone else in the hallway. In a matter of seconds, their shoulder collided, knocking each off of their own path.

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" Ren shouted at her. Diana's thoughts were interrupted.

"Oh, sorry Ren-san! I was thinking too much!" She apologized, and walked away. Kinda quicker than usual though.

Ren, too, walked back to his destination. He didn't think anything of her walking pace, and kept to his own goal.

* * *

To the other Tao:

Jun and Pailong had finally come down after their walk down the flight of stairs. It took less time for them than the others. Instead of a gaping hole in the ground, there was an elevator for easy access to the surface in case they needed it.

"Miss Jun?" Pailong got his mistresses attention. "Forgive me if I'm rude, but why did we fly commercially instead of taking one of the private planes?"

"Father wanted us to experience how normal planes felt, and I couldn't agree more." She replied with a smile.

"Yes, Miss Jun." He admitted defeat on the subject.

After about 2 minutes of waiting, the duo had finally reached their destination. The current village wasn't very much. Just a building and everything else bare except for the cave. Seemed really dull, but they thought that it'll liven up once the first match commences. Jun and Pailong walked towards the building, where they were sure that that's were everyone was. They were also excited to meet the new girls, and angry when they heard about Hao.

On the phone:

_'Nee-san?'_

_'What, Ren?'_

_'There's also gonna be 2 new faces. Their names are Elen and Diana. Just so you know.'_

_'Oh, well I'm sure that we're going to get along well.' Sirens were heard._

"Nee-san!" Ren called from the lobby.

"Ren! It's good to see you again." She greeted.

"Yes. It is very nice, Ren." Pailong said.

Elen was finally freed from the snickering and the questions Lyserg Yoh and Manta threw at her, and wanted to go train on the surface. Her face still red.

_'Gonna kill them someday. Gonna kill them someday. Gonna kill them someday. Gonna kill them someday. Gonna kill them someday.....'_ And silently plotting her revenge for all the taunting and teasing. If what she did wasn't enough. Smoke was coming from the eating room. Indicating that she definately did SOMETHING. She broke from her plans to see two new people she never met talking to Ren. Pailong was surveying the room, and saw Elen.

Eating room:

Yoh was laying on his back, his goofy grin still wide on his face. He was beaten up like a punching bag, and the other two were in no better shape.

"Yoh..-kun? Lyserg?" Manta called weakly.

"Manta...san?"

"Nani? Lyserg?" Manta asked.

"Let's not do that ever again. Ok?"

The midget weakly nodded. And his raised head slumped.

Lobby:

"Ren, who is that?" Ren turned from his sister to the girl Pailong was talking about.

"Oh, she's-"

"Oh, I'm Elen." She turned to the boy. "Ren-san. Who are these?" She asked.

"I'm Tao Jun. Ren's older sister. The one behind me is Pailong." The woman responded.

"Ok, Jun-san, Pailong-san."

The two looked at the smoking eating room. Elen looked back, and turned to them.

"Don't worry. Yoh-san, Manta-san and Lyserg-san annoyed me. That's all." She said with a big smile. The Tao's sweat dropped. Ren snapped out of it, and turned to his sister.

"By the way, what was that siren that I heard over the phone?" He asked.

"Siren?" Elen pondered.

"Oh, yes. It seemed that there were police cars coming onto the street."

_'Police?'_

"And I heard them say, 'Christine McDonell, come out with your hands up.' Or something like that." Jun explained.

Elen dashed off to Diana's room. She skidded to a stop in front of her door.

"DIANA! DIANA! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Elen called. Diana answered.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Elen simply took her sisters hand, and dashed off again. This time to Hao's room.

"No time to explain." They stopped in front of Hao's room, and he immediately answered.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Could you transport me and Diana to the surface Hao? It's an emergency!" She told him.

"What kind?"

"No time to explain." Elen said. "We just need to get there right now." Hao saw the desperate look in her eyes, and agreed. He put a hand on her shoulder, and in a matter of seconds, they were on the shells that made the shores.

Elen dragged Diana to the levi, and ran to the right. The place was in clear view of the lunch area that Diana and the rest past, but it was empty now. Instead, the rest of the school was filled with students with their backpacks. The school day had concluded. The girl from earlier saw the two, and tried to keep up with them.

The twins crossed from the levi to the corner of the school's block. They tried to catch their breaths.

Everyone around them were interested in who they were. Questions were asked out loud, but the twins didn't hear them. Hao caught up to the two, trying hard not to use his powers.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Fine." The two said.

Another police car drove down the street, opposite of the direction the group came earlier. Elen ran in that direction, and Diana and Hao soon followed. The girl earlier followed as well. As did a lot of students, interested in the current development. With-in one minute, they all reached where Elen was running to. An apartment complex with about 5 police cars around. Police men dotted around.

"Excuse me?" Elen caught the attention of the nearest police man. "Could you tell me who you're after?" She asked.

"A woman by the name of Christine McDonell." He said. Elen was the same, but Diana's green eyes grew. "We have leads to her selling drugs, and we need to take her into custody. Oh, here she is right now." He said.

A woman in her mid-forties came outwith two police men on either side of her. She had short brown hair, cold blue eyes, and had a scowl on her face. She turned to the direction of Elen and Diana, and her eyes were filled with hate.

"YOU!" Her voice cold. The girls expressions were blank, but their eyes held relief. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. IF YOU NEVER WERE BORN, HE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED! IF YOU WEREN'T BORN OUR LIVES WOULD BE EASIER! DIE YOU FUCKING BITCHES!"

Slap

Slap

Elen and Diana were just a few inched from the woman's face.

"You brought this on yourself, mother." Elen said calmly.

"If you had just accepted us, then you wouldn't be like this, mother." Diana continued. Hao and the girl stood were they were. Her mouth was wide, but Hao's face had a gentle smile on it.

"Finally." He quietly said.

_'Diana? Ok, today's WAY too weird!'_ The girl thought.

"Sir! We found something interesting!" One police officer called. He stepped out, holding a bundle in his arms. He looked over at the girls. "Are you this woman's daughters?" He asked.

"Unfortunatly."

He handed Elen the bundle, and looked at a sleeping face. Deep brown hair, a gentle expression, and a peaceful sleeping baby was seen.

"Who is this?" Elen asked her mother coldly.

"Her name's Alexa." She answered. "And she's your new sister. She's about 4 months." Diana's face darkened a bit. "At least she won't grow up to be as weird as you two. She hasn't shown any signs of those stupid powers of yours." The woman laughed insanely, and was put into on of the cars. She was taken away. Hao stepped next to Elen, and stoked his finger against the soft cheek of the baby.

"She's wrong you know." He said. "She'll grow up to be a fine shaman." Elen tightened her arms around the baby girl. Never wanting to let go. Diana studied her new sister carefully. No visible signs of anything wrong, but she could be mistaken.

Most students left for the day, seeing as how boring they thought all of this was. But not the girl.

"Um, Diana, was it?" She called. Diana turned to her as Elen was being questioned a bit.

"Yes. You're the girl from earlier."

"Uh-huh. I'm Sara. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile. "So is the other one your sister?"

"Yes. She's my older twin."

"Well I hope that you two'll be OK." She said with concern. Diana smiled at this.

"We're alright."

"Good. Well, see ya around." She waved good-bye, and ran to the direction of a car waiting for her.

Diana couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt that things are going to get even more hectic.

* * *

Yes! I WIN! I was worried that I might have to put on a hiatus because I couldn't think of anything, but I got it through! This idea's been in my head so so long. Now it's out!

So please read, review, send ideas and send to friends.

Oh, and I'm also gonna start on a new fic. I'm thinkin' of callin' it "Crystal Dreams," but the title's not final. So look out for it!

Bye-bye!


	16. Chapter 16 Good news and a good dinner

DAMN!!!!! I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!

I had to DRILL to get to my imagination, and I'm STILL tryin' to get in. So it might now be as good as I wanted it to be. But still. Sorry for the late update! And I'll try to get an update on my other fic as well. (Hopefully!) Plus the unfortunate incident with my family and school. No questions.

Oh, and I've got some plans for this story as well. I'm going to make it into 3 parts.

This is the first part. The story until the first fights are announced.

The second part'll be about the fights up until the Shaman King is FINALLY found. And (since I'm a little more partial to shojo,) about the gangs relationships with each other. (Who'll stay in the fights? Who'll be crowned? Will Elen or Diana's memories be erased?)

And the third and final part'll be about the lives of the gang after the fight is over.

Recap (Though I can't think of much):

On the first day, Yoh, Manta and Lyserg confronted Elen and told of Hao's sins. Elen said that she was with him because of all that, and told them of the first time she ran away. (Also about the poker face thing.) Jun and Pailong come, and tell of a police investigation on the streets. The twins were transported to the surface, and found their mother being arrested. Afterwords, they found out about their newest family member. Their 4-month-old baby sister, Alexa.

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, "Shaman King," nor am I with any manga/anime companies in anyway. Though I do own a couple characters, so I DO own them. All characters I didn't make go to their respected owner, Takei Hiroyki-sensei.

* * *

The elevator descended down the ex-casm, and dinged when they were at the bottom. The trio got off the cart, and walked to the board room. Alexa still sleeping in Elen's arms.

"Do you really think it was the wisest decision to bring her here?" Diana asked.

"Well we don't really have a choice." Elen answered. "We don't know anyone else." She continued.

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to get someone." Hao told the two. Elen agreed, and went to the infirmary. Diana followed, but couldn't get one image out of her head. Experiencing something she never felt before.

Dare I say..... Was she jealous of Hao and Elen's relationship? And how good they looked with Alexa in her arms, Hao looking at them with softened, caring eyes?

"Elen-san. Diana-san." Faust noticed the two, and stopped treating the recently revived Yoh Manta and Lyserg of their bruises and cuts. (She didn't break any bones, thank God.) "What brings you two here?"

"Well, while me and Diana were on the surface..." Elen handed the bundle to Faust, and was surprised to see the sleeping baby.

"Who's that?" Manta held a bag of ice to his head.

"Well. We went to the surface when we found out about police on the street, and found our mother being arrested." The men's eyes widened.

"So she finally got caught huh?" Yoh asked.

"Yes. And on top of that, she told us that she'd given birth again, and now we have a little sister." Elen continued.

"A sister?" Lyserg asked. He looked over at the baby. "How old is she?"

"She's Alexa, and she's only 4 months." Diana finally said. "And, considering the state of the apartment when we left, we were worried about her health. Can you check her, Faust-san?" He smiled in delight.

"Of course." He immediately went to work on the infant's health. Elen looked over to the boys, still icing their wounds.

"Um, sorry about earlier guys." She said. Yoh and Manta smiled awkwardly. Saying that it wasn't as bad as Anna's abuse. Lyserg, with his own kind and gentle nature, forgave her as well. Saying that what happened in his past was more painful.

"So how is she?" Diana and Elen asked.

"She doesn't have any signs of being abused or neglected. She doesn't have Fetal Alcohol Syndrome either. Nor does she show any stressed breathing." He told the concerned sisters. "She seems to have gotten out of there in the best of condition." The two breathed sighs of relief. Happy that she was healthy.

"I guess we also have to wait until we know whether or not she had the same kind of memory as us." Elen said.

"But really. What was your apartment like?" Yoh asked.

"W-well......" Diana looked to Elen for help, but got the 'You're on your own, sis' look. "Well. Our mother was a big drunk, and she went through 5 cigarette packets a day. All in the house. She was also a user of heroine."

The boys got disgusted looks on their faces.

"Must've sucked." Manta said.

"How'd you survive?" Lyserg further asked.

"Whenever she did any of those things, we would just run to a near-by park." Elen told them. "We even had some jobs and made money. I also cooked for mother and Diana."

"It was a miracle that we got outta there like we did." Diana commented. "If we weren't visited by Rutherfor, then we wouldn't know where we would be."

"Here." Faust handed Alexa to Elen smiling. Her arms gladly took her. Alexa stirred awake, looking at her new sisters with pure blue eyes. They were vibrant, full of life, and curious. Elen and Diana smiled warmly at her.

"Hello, Alexa." Elen greeted. "I'm your older sister, Elen."

"I'm your other older sister, Diana."

"It's nice to meet you finally." The two told her. The infant reached her hands up to their faces, patting them carefully. Smiling all the time. The forgotten spirits loomed around, greeting the baby. Alexa waved her hands towards them, obviously showing signs that she had 6th sense. Which in turn made the rest happy.

They looked like a true family.

"Looks like everything's going well." Hao suddenly said in the door. The shamans eyes locked on to him leaning in the door frame. While everyone else's expressions were hard and cold, Elen smiled warmly at him, greeting him, and in turn, telling Hao that he may come inside. He stood next to Elen, and gazed at Alexa warmly.

If they didn't know any better, they would've thought that the two were the actual parents.

Silva also stepped into the infirmary. Obviously worried about Alexa. After a brief explanation, and a quick glare in Hao's direction (returned with a smile), Silva left to make something for the new-comer. Of course, after the eating area was done being fixed with the help of Kalim.

1 hour later:

The boarding house was filled with the scent of barbaque. The eating room had bee fixed quickly. Due to the fact that Elen had only pumbled Yoh Manta and Lyserg with their own seats that they were at.........And then some......... (I'll leave it to your imaginations. ~No killings~)

By this time, the rest of the group had been introduced to Alexa. Both shock and delight filled each of their eyes.

Shock: Due to the fact that they were on Elen and Diana's home street. Plus the fact that they had a new sister.

Delight: Due to the fact that their mother was caught and put to jail, and that Alexa was safe and healthy.

"I knew it!" Chocolove called. "I just knew it!"

"Yeah yeah. We get it." Anna said quite annoyed.

"Hey, isn't your last name 'McDonell' too, Chocolove?" Pailong asked.

"I know! It's a real coinkidint!" Silence for the first few seconds. Then Pirika and Tamao broke into laughter. (No surprise there.)

But inside one person's mind, what her mother screamed at her was still loud and clear.

_"DIE YOU DAMN BITCHES!"_

Elen was simply feeding Alexa some milk while she thought of it. She and Diana had been both physically and mentally abused. Even verbally, but only once in a while on a small scale. Never like the outburst that Christina McDonell had given them just 2 hours before. And she could even imagine what life would've been like if Alexa had stayed there for another good 6 years.

Never going to school, falling for cute boys, having trouble with homework, not running to her mother when she wanted to be comforted.

Her thoughts were broken when a certain long-haired brunette slipped his harm to her left shoulder, and pulled her closer.

"You ok?" Hao asked in his usual light tone. Elen's cheeks were a pale red.

"Yeah. Just thinkin' of things." She stated simply.

Lyserg just looked at them, smirking for thinking that his theory was correct.

Then he had longing in his eyes. He saw how the three looked as a nice, happy family. Reminded him of his parents.

"That's right." Diana remembered, interrupting Lyserg's thoughts. "Who doesn't have a partner? I desperately need one." To her surprise, Horo-horo and Chocolove didn't raise their hands. Only Lyserg.

"I could be your partner in the fights if you'd like." He said.

"Would you?" She put on a grateful smile. "Thanks Lyserg-san!"

"No problem." He let his hand rest, and looked at the barbaque.

"Hey! When'll it be ready?" Horo-horo asked.

"Soon! It's almost done!" Silva answered.

"Yokatta!" Yoh had his head on the table, looking like he was about to die. "I'm starving!"

"Well, from what I heard Yoh," Jun started. "you, along with Manta and Lyserg, annoyed Elen-chan, and therefore was beaten with the chairs." She said.

"Well they asked me some pretty damn annoying questions and couldn't stop teasing me about something."

"Like what, for example?" Ren asked while opening his third bottle of milk in the past ten minutes. Elen's face got even redder.

"You ok Elen-san?" Faust asked. "You look like you have a fever."

"I-I'm fine." She said. Ryu got it loud in clear.

"So which boy did they tease you about, Elen-chan?"

"Nobody." Hao looked slightly disappointed. Seeing as he already knew who they teased Elen about thanks to the boys thoughts. And because of her immunity to his mind-reading abilities, he didn't know whether or not she was truly denying them or keeping it hidden. But he seemed pretty amused when he saw her blushing.

"Ready!" Kalim came over, and placed the plates of grilled food in front of each person.

"Thank you." Marco told him. Jeanne clamped her hands, and prayed silently. Thanking for the food her way along with Marco and Lyserg. Everyone else did it the Japanese way, except for Elen. Who didn't find anything useful in doing it. But she smiled as she saw Diana doing it. It pleased her that she and everyone else were getting along.

_'I just pray to God Almighty that He'll help you along the way, and will bless you with a better life than you have lived these past 14 years.'_ She silently prayed.

* * *

TADAIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And I'LL pray to God Almighty, no. Scratch that. I don't believe in God.

I'll pray to the Holy Angles that my imagination'll cooperate with me for once in the past month!

It's going ahead to two major events in the next fic and some scenes for the last.

So, like always, please read, review, send ideas, and send to friends!

See ya soon!


	17. Chapter 17 Lies and truth

Ok everyone! I have some bad news for all of you.

This is the third to last chapter before this fanfic is over!

But, like I said, this is only the first part of this story. Look out for the second part of this called "The Shaman Fight: START!" And to make sure that I won't have any late updates as I've been having lately, I got a notebook to write out each chapter ahead of time. So I'll pray to the Holy Angels that my imagination will FINALLY start working with me instead of against. So here we go!

Recap:

After the event with Elen and Diana's mother, they, along with Alexa, returned to where the Shaman Fight was being held. After some more insight and a physical for Alexa, the twins were blessed with the good news about her being healthy. Afterwords at dinner, Diana and Lyserg were made a team.

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, "Shaman King," nor am I with any manga/anime companies in anyway. Though I do own a couple characters, so I DO own them. All characters I didn't make go to their respected owner, Takei Hiroyki-sensei.

* * *

Tomorrow.

Yes. Tomorrow would be when the first fights would be announced. And the wait was agonizing! Yoh thought that he would get and ulcer for worrying if he waited any longer, so he tried to focus on his training while he waited. Manta riding his bike closely.

The early morning was beautiful. The first golden rays of sunshine made the bay water sparkle. The air was cooler in Foster City than in Funbari, so Yoh was grateful for the air not making him sweat as much as he would back home.

"I wonder who'll be fighting who in the first match." Manta finally broke the silence.

"Who knows?" And silence once again.

Yoh had been continuously running on the levi for about an hour now, and they were headed back to the entrance to receive further orders from Anna. Who just so happens to be waiting for Yoh near the entrance.

"You done running now?" Anna asked sternly.

"Yeah." Yoh huffed.

"Then try lifting a few of these boulders." She ordered.

"But Anna!" He whined. She left no room for arguments.

"I'll be taking a walk around the area. I'll be back soon." She walked away.

Yoh and Manta looked at the boulders lining the bay and the levi. The tide seems to be coming in soon, so they didn't have a choice. Yoh walked over to a small-sized boulder, and tried to lift it. Only to have it flip over. Revealing crabs scurrying around.

"Anna-dono really thinks that Yoh-dono can do this?" Amidamaru asked.

"It's really crazy." Manta told him. Mosuke floated next to Amidamaru, just looking at the young shaman.

"Do you think he can do it?" Mosuke asked.

"That size? No." Manta told them. "I bet that Anna-san just wants to see how strong he's gotten."

Yoh turned to a smaller-sized rock, and tried lifting that one. He did, for about 5 seconds. The boulder blocking the entrance suddenly disappeared, revealing Elen coming out.

"Elen-san. Where are you going?" Manta asked.

"No where. I'm just gonna go to a dance studio so that I can train myself." She said. She looked at Yoh, who was slumped over the rock he just lifted. "Is he alright?"

"Yes. It's just that Anna-dono's training....."

"Say no more. Diana told me that Anna-san's training is like Hell, but I never expected this." She said pointing to him. "I mean, it's really suicide if she thinks that ANYONE can lift one of these boulders with physical strength like Yoh-sans."

"Well excuse me for being lazy!" Yoh called. Elen shook her head and let her hand drop to her side.

"I can't believe that this the guy who defeated Hao last year." She commented.

"Yes, but Yoh-dono is much stronger than he looks."

"I have no doubts about that. Well, I'm goin' now." Elen turned to leave, just as the first cars dropping off their children for school are coming. She walked across the street to the curb that she was at yesterday, and turned in the direction of her house. Only to be stopped by the same girl from yesterday before she could get on the street.

"Hey!" The girl called. Elen turned from her objective to the girl. "You're from yesterday!" The girl Sara ran up to Elen, and panted a little when she got there.

"Um, who are you?" Elen asked.

"Sara. Sara Avalon." She told her. "I met your sister, Diana, on a couple occasions."

"Oh. I didn't know you were my sister's associate."

"That's right." Sara said. "So you're 'Elen,' right?"

"Yeah. That's me."

"So, where ya goin' this early in the morning? You don't have a backpack on, so you're not going to school."

"I'm goin' to the dance studio down the street. I gotta train for somethin'."

"You mean like a dance recital?"

"No. It's nothin' like that." Elen told her. "Besides, I don't go to school."

"What?!" Sara yelled. "You're a truant?!"

"My mom never enrolled me in any school." Elen looked at her watch, and turned to her original objective. "I need to go. I wanna get there before the first lesson comes around." She walked across the street, and walked towards the studio.

"Maybe we can talk again some other time!" Sara yelled. Elen heard, but just kept walking.

Back at the boarding house:

Diana sat in the eating room, feeding Alexa her milk. Diana was nodding off now and then, but quickly regaining conscience. Hao looked towards the nodding girl, and smirked. But then he noticed that Elen's furyoku was nowhere in the building, or around the building. He entered the room, and looked at Diana.

"Having trouble sleeping last night?" Diana jumped back in surprise. Dropping the bottle to the floor.

"God! Don't scare me like that!" She yelled.

"You know, if you don't keep awake, you'll hurt little Alexa." He said teasingly.

"Yeah? Well I couldn't sleep until late last night." She said harshly. "And if you think that I can't take care of my little sister," She walked over, and harshly put the infant in Hao's arms. "YOU take her."

"Hey, wait! Why me? Why can't Elen?"

"Elen's off training, and the only other person who she seems to like, unfortunately, is you." She explained. Diana yawned, and proceeded back to her room. "If you hurt Alexa, or put her in any danger what-so-ever, I'm gonna to kill ya. I'm goin' back ta bed." Leaving a very stunned Hao in the middle of the room.

"Now what?" He asked more to himself. Alexa smiled happily to Hao, and started to pat him on his face gently. Hao couldn't help but smile too. He remembered his second life, his Patch life, and picked up the bottle on the floor. He started to feed her, and when she was done, she drifted to sleep as well. He remembered this scene quite fondly with his own child back then, and he was happy about that. Horo Horo, Ren, Chocolove, Lyserg, Faust, and Ryu stepped down the stairs, and entered the eating room, to find Hao and Alexa.

"Hey, Hao?" Ryu called. Hao turned to see the group.

"Yes?"

"What's up? Why are you holding Alexa like that?" Chocolove asked.

"Elen's training, and Diana didn't get enough sleep last night, so I'm taking care of Alexa for the time being." He explained.

"Resonable." Lyserg commented.

"But knowing Diana, she wouldn't leave you Alexa without some sort of other reason." Ren commented.

"She said that the only other person Alexa likes is me. That's all."

"Harsh, but I'm gonna have to say that I see that." Horo Horo said. The group gathered around the table, and started eating the food layed out. As usual, Horo Horo wasn't just swallowing the food, but also the air.

"I would advise you to keep it down, Ainu." Hao told him.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, she's sleeping, and I don't want to face the wrath of either Elen or Diana or both if their precious little sister starts to cry because of me or anyone else for that matter."

The were frozen solid at this statement, but completely understood. The Yin-Yang twins could be very scary, and if they were angered, it's on the same level as suicide. So they continued to eat as quietly as they could. Hao ate with as little noise and movement as he could, and eventually, the food was gone, and Alexa was still dreaming.

"You really know what you're doing, huh Hao?" Faust whispered.

"Well how do you think Silva is here? I WAS a father when I was a Patch after all."

"Still can't believe it." Horo Horo said. "But, whatever."

"Nice that we could do this without anything unnecessary." Ryu commented.

"Yes. It was quite peaceful." Faust agreed.

"Hmph. The only reason why I was subjected to this is because of Alexa and the possibility of Elen and Diana's beatings." Ren opened his 5th bottle of milk, and began to drink. The rest couldn't help but agree.

_'Number 1 reason. They're like a second and third Anna.'_

After a few moments, Horo Horo finally stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna go walk around the bay. I wanna see all the plants and animals. C'mon, Kororo!"

"Ku ku ku!" Kororo appeared, and followed him outside.

"I'm coming too!" Chocolove called to Horo Horo, following him as well.

"Me too. I'd to see the area as well." Lyserg followed as well, also followed by Ryu.

"And then there were three." Faust said. Hao simply nodded.

Silence.

"There seems to be a lot on your mind." Hao told him.

"Ah." He said looking down. "You know, Alexa actually does have something wrong with her."

"Her lungs like her sister."

"Yes. That's right." He said. "I'll be giving her an inhaler as well when she gets older. She has some signs that'll lead to asthma later in her life, but not at the moment."

"Then why'd you say that she was completely healthy?"

"I didn't want Elen-san or Diana-san to be overprotective." Faust explained. "You know what they're like. Elen especially. And if one of them doesn't win the Shaman Fight, the one who lost won't be able to leave Alexa alone, and'll resist having her memory erased. That'll only cause psychological damage, and will cause eachother more pain than ever."

"And you expect me to not tell either one of them, right?" Hao was given a smile in return. "Alright. I'll keep it a secret. But you'll have to tell one of them eventually."

"I will. Alexa doesn't have asthma right now, but she will inevitably have it later in her life. So I'll tell one of them in about 3 years, when Alexa's able to understand."

"Ok."

* * *

Yay! Not a late update! So here you go, and as always, you guys have a check list:

Read

Review

Send ideas

Send to friends

Wait

Enjoy!

So CYA next time!


	18. Chapter 18 The Oracle Bell's Message 2

Almost over! But don't forget about the second and third parts!

Well, I'm FINALLY on Spring Break, so my mom'll probably let me on the computer more often. (I hope.) So I might get the second part up sometime next week. I have the first chapter practically done already, so it'll probably be a breeze!

Recap:

It's the day before the first fights of the Shaman Fight are announced, and everyone's on edge. While they anticipate the fights, Hao, Elen, Diana and even Faust are a little more concerned with the well-being of Alexa.

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, "Shaman King," nor am I with any manga/anime companies in anyway. Though I do own a couple characters, so I DO own them. All characters I didn't make go to their respected owner, Takei Hiroyki-sensei.

* * *

Today was the day of the final announcements, and all were on edge about everything. It was torture! It was gonna be the most stressful Friday they had in a while.

Elen walked from the dance studio down the street back to where her temporary home was. When she was in front of her apartment building, she stopped and looked at it. Remembering as many good memories as she could.

_"Mother! Father!"_

_"Let's go before all the lines at the fair are too long!"_

_4-year-old Elen and Diana were dragging their parents out of the building. Each twin in their respective colors. Black for Elen, and white for Diana._

_"Yes yes, dears." A kinder, more beautiful verson of their mother spoke to them._

_"I'll go get the car." A tall, muscular man came out. Soft black hair, and astute green eyes._

_"Father, can we try catching goldfish this year?" The little Elen asked._

_"We'll take REALLY good care of it!" The little Diana pleaded. They were met with gentle smiles from both their parents._

_"If you win." Their mother replied. The girl's faces lit up brightly. Then they turned to eachother to whisper._

_"We'll definately get a ball into one of those cups with my Spirit of Air!"_

_"And I'll help with my Spirit of Water!" They both agreed, and they all piled into the car. They didn't even notice the worried looks they were getting from their parents, and kept talking about the fish and what rides they were going on._

Elen was brought from her thoughts when a policeman suddenly called out to her.

"Uh, yes?" She answered.

"Are you one of the daughters of the woman who got arrested the other day?" He asked.

"Yes that's me."

"Your mother wants you and your sisters to come to this place in about half an hour and talk to you." He told her. Elen's eyes widened.

"What?! Why?!"

"She wanted to talk to you, but didn't want to do it at the station. Heaven knows why." He turned to leave. "Just come, k?"

"O.....k." As if she had a choice in the matter. When the cop wasn't in sight, she dashed to her temporary home. In all of about 5 minutes, she was running to the boarding house, where everyone was eating lunch. She arrived at the eating room entrance panting, gaining everyone's attention.

"Elen-chan?" Jun called.

"What's wrong?" Manta asked.

"Diana! Bad news!"

"What's it about?"

"It's about Mother."

"WHAT?! Was she found innocent about the drugs?" Diana asked. She was feeding milk to Alexa, who was nodding off.

"No even worse."

"What's the matter then?" Jeanne asked.

"She's requested that we go to our apartment complex, and talk to her there!" Elen said. Everyone was scared of this. The room was silent for a whole 3 minutes. As if everyone were letting this sink in.

"Are you going?" Yoh asked.

"We don't have a choice, now do we? We can't keep running away forever." Elen told them.

"When is it?" Anna asked.

"In about 20 minutes." She answered.

"No." Diana suddenly said. Diana handed Elen Alexa, and was shaking. "NO! I WON'T GO BACK THERE! I WON'T GO BACK TO THAT WOMAN OR THAT HOUSE!" She dropped to the floor, covering her ears. As if blocking everything out. Like it was all a bad dream.

"Diana!"

"NO! I WON'T! I CAN'T!"

"GET A GRIP!" Everyone's heads snapped to Elen. "DO YOU THINK THAT I'M NOT **SCARED**?! NOT **WORRIED**? YOU AND ALEXA ARE MY LITTLE SISTERS! HOW CAN I NOT BE SCARED?! I'M SCARED OF HER BEATING US! HER HORRIBLE WORDS! EVERYTHING ABOUT HER! BUT WE CAN'T KEEP RUNNING AWAY FROM HER OR THAT HOUSE! WE HAVE TO FACE HER!" Elen started to pant again from her rant.

"If you're so worried about it," Marco started. "why don't we go with you?"

The groups gaze turned to the bespectacled man.

"What do you mean?" Chocolove asked.

"Not a bad idea."

"Lyserg?"

"We can intervene if things get bad. It's not that bad of an idea."

"Hontou ni?" Elen asked.

"Un." Ryu said, giving a thumbs up. Even the spirits were all in favor. Elen and Diana's faces lit up.

"Minna! ARIGATOU!" They both called.

* * *

The group was outside the apartment buildings, waiting. Elen holding Alexa tightly. 20 minutes have passed, and a police car was pulled up right on time. The cops looked at the group, then proceeded out. They opened the back seat door, and escorted Christine out of the car. Hao walked over to Elen, and wrapped his arms around her tiny body.

"Will you be OK?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Elen and Diana's face not showing any emotion at all. Like when the group first met them. The shamans all quiet and serious. Hao pulled himself away from the embrace, back to the group 20 feet away.

Christine walked over to her daughters, with that angry look in her eyes. Like she blamed everything in the world on them. Strangely, the cops left her, but handcuffed. The car parked just across the street.

"Elen Diana Alexa." She spitted out venomously.

"Hello there, Mother." The twins said. The woman smirked and chuckled lowly. But then stopped. She suddenly got enraged, and slapped both of them on the cheek. Their friends just stunned at what they saw. The strong-willed girls just taking this kind of abuse!

"It WAS your fault after all! It was YOU who killed him! He didn't commit suicide!" Elen and Diana turned their heads back towards their mother. Each having fearless eyes.

"It's because you two wouldn't accept us!" Elen told her.

"No. It's because you wouldn't accept the powers that we have, and your own!" Diana said.

"WHAT?!" Manta called.

"Your mother has shamanic powers?" Chocolove asked.

"How do you know?" Faust asked.

"We can sense Fuyoku in the air, remember?" Diana stated. Christine just smirked.

"More importantly, who are these?" She asked harshly. "One of them looks like she should be in 15 century France, another looks like a dwarf, another is where-ing a stupid white cape, another looks like he doesn't have any blood in his entire body, and another also has creepy hair." Those with short temper quickly got angry, but were stopped by whoever was close-by. Elen held up her right arm, right infront of Diana's left arm that covered what you could see of the shamans between them.

"You have a problem with our friends?!" They both yelled.

"'Friends'?! Yeah right! Don't make me laugh! Wierdos like you CAN'T have friends! Not only do you have such strong powers, but you have such high-level spirits that were just GIVEN to you!" She pulled out a hidden knife. She charged after Elen and Alexa, but was blocked by Diana. Who, in turn, was hit to the ground.

"ELEN!" Diana looked horrified. Elen made no move in stopping her mother. She just closed her eyes, waiting for what might happen. When suddenly...

"What?! What the hell happened?!" Christine yelled.

Hao's Spirit of Fire appeared, blocking the knife with his hand.

"You really are reckless, Elen." Hao said. Yoh and Lyserg were helping Diana back to her feet, as they looked at was happening. Hao stepped next to his spirits hand, looking at the stunned woman. "Your mother could've killed you if I hadn't stepped in." The cops came running, and took her away.

"I did trust you after all, Hao." She said. "But really. My Father would've stepped in."

"What do you mean? Your Father's dead!" Marco said.

"Come out, Father. It's alright now."

A tall, muscular man with soft black hair and astute green eyes appeared before them. Shock and fear in their eyes.

"Yes. It is." He said.

"Father." Diana whispered. She was still relying on Yoh and Lyserg for help, and was most shocked.

"We haven't talked since I left for the Shaman Fight." Elen told him.

"What do you mean?!" Diana suddenly yelled. "You've been talking to Father for 8 years, and you never once let me talk to him?! How could you?!"

"I didn't want you to show any weak side to anyone!" Elen replied. "I wanted you and I to be strong until everything was over! So that we may survive everything. It's why I made you my enemy in the fight on that day. You remember what I told you then. 'You still lack it.' Do you know now what you lack?" Diana was in complete shock. But then relized it.

What she lacked.

What kept her from winning the fight.

She knows it now.

"Strength to continue without being stuck in the past. That's what I lack, isn't it?"

"Yes. That's it. 'Don't forget your past, but you musn't be so caught up in it, that you can't continue.' That what you said, Father. And now we finally understand."

"Yes. That's right." The ghost said. He hugged Elen, then hugged Diana. "After I died, my mind was clear. One of you, please win the Shaman Fight. That way, I can truly rest in peace." Elen turned to her father, and smiled at him for the first time in 9 years. Then, he disappeared.

Just after, the sound of four Oracle Bells beeping filled the air. Each looked at their Bells, until Yoh, Ren, Diana, and Lyserg were left looking.

Great.

Just great.

Right off the bat.

Diana and Lyserg vs. Yoh and Ren.

* * *

I just gotta say this:

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING THERE WITH ME THROUGH AND THROUGH!

This part of my story is now DONE!

But don't worry. By this time tomorrow, you'll all enjoy the next part:

"The Shaman Fight: START!"

So, like always,

Please read, review, send ideas and send to friends!

I'll see you all in my next fic!

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. ATTENTION!

I will be re-writing and editing my stories, "The Shaman Fight Continues" and "The Shaman Fight: Start".

I'm really unhappy with how I wrote both of them, and as a writer I won't tolerate it! Plus, I this that some are also starting on "The Shaman Fight: Start" rather than the first one and that bothers me.

I hope you guys with bear with me a little longer. I just want to be the best writer that I can be.

Thank you very much!

~Hoshi wo Tsuki


End file.
